Ghosts: Redo
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Jeanette is devastated to learn that the ghost of her evil brother has returned. And is now possessing Lloyd! Lloyd/OC
1. Winds Of Change

**Ghosts: Redo**

Disclaimer: I just own Jeanette.

XxXxXxXxX

 **Please review my last last chapter Mistress Of Wind: Redo! And I thank you!**

XxXxXxXxx

The Ninja flew their dragons over the ocean. Kai laughed as he flew his dragon past Lloyd and took over the lead.

Lloyd laughed. "Getting ahead of yourself Kai?" He called. "I'm leading this charge!" He flew after Kai, who yelped, and the two dragons circled each other, before Lloyd's dragon sent a wave of water towards Kai, who screamed out in fright as he got wet.

"Ha, ha!" Jay laughed. "That's one way to cool off a hot head!"

"Hey!" Kai said laughing, looking at Jay. "No one messes up my hair!" He turned and flew after Lloyd, getting above the blonde, before coming down and instead of splashing his target, he splashed Jeanette instead.

"Thanks a lot Kai!" She complained.

"Sorry Jen!" Kai apologized as he came up beside her.

"IN COMING!" Jay screamed, looking behind him, and everyone looked behind them.

"Oh no!" Zane gasped, and flew a little faster when the big fish jumped and nearly taken a big bite of the Ninja. The big fish continued to swim after them.

"There he blows!" Cole called, like a sailor as he watched the fish.

"PIXAL says this is the one!" Zane told the Ninja.

"And now that he's taken the bait, let's reel him in, and take him to the aquariam." Lloyd said.

"And to think I've always hated fishing." Jeanette said with a grin, and Zane who was flying next to her, laughed.

"Let me guess Kai." Jay said, looking over to him. "You caught one that big once?"

"Heck no." Kai said. "He was twice the size!" He cried out and got higher into the air when the big fish tried to take a bite out of him.

"He's almost as hungry as you Cole." Jay said, watching the fish, then looked at the Earth Ninja.

"And twice as ugly as you Jay." Cole said.

Rolling her eyes, Jeanette flew her dragon over to Lloyd's side. "Are we still on for tonight? Or did your uncle throw in a monkey wrench that caused our plans to change?" She asked him.

Lloyd laughed as he looked at her. "So far so good with tonight." He smiled at her.

"Second date already?" Cole asked, flying up to Jeanette's other side.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, it'll be a forth."

Cole's eyes widened, then he grinned. "You kids are blosseming!"

"Our Lloyd is growing up so fast!" Jay said with a huge smile as he came up to Lloyd's other side.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "It's time for the catch of the day!" He pointed towards a boat, that was in the distance. "In line formation!" He called over his shoulder. And soon the Ninja had their dragons in a line, behind Lloyd.

"It's right behind us!" Cole yelled out.

"NOW!" Lloyd yelled once they got close to the boat, and the dragons all seperated, and the big fish went diving onto the boat, rocking it violantly.

The Ninja cheered. "Now that's what I call hook, line and stinker!" Jay laughed as the dragons circled the boat, before taking off.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja made it back to the docks. "Looks like we made this place safe to fish again." Kai said as he, Jeanette, and Lloyd watched a father and son head out to fish, the son excited as he ran past the three Ninja with the father walking behind his son. "If your father was still here, he'd tell you he's proud." He placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "You've become a great leader Lloyd."

"No. We're a great team." Lloyd turned and wrapped his arms around both Kai, and Jeanette. "I can't say that I don't miss him." He turned and the three watch as the big fish is being craned into a large tank.

"It's working!" Cole exclaimed with glee as the big fish was lowered towards the tank, then it dropped down into the tank, and the water splashed down onto Cole, Jay, and Zane, soaking the three in minutes.

"With my dad gone, sometimes I question where I'm going." Lloyd admitted, pulling away from Kai and Jeanette as the three soaked Ninja complained in the background.

Jeanette, and Kai looked at each other in worry.

"Sometimes I worry about who I might become." Lloyd continued, Jeanette walked over to him.

"I've been there." She took his hand and squeezed it. "I know that feeling all too well."

Kai walked over to them. "I know how that feels too." He placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "After I lost my dad, I lost my way." When both looked at him, he continued. "But I was lucky to have my sister watch over me." He then grinned. "Don't worry big shot!" He grabbed Lloyd in a choke hold to give him a nooge. "I'll watch over you from now on!"

"I thought that was my job!" Jeanette complained, looking over at Kai.

"You're the girlfriend, right?" Kai asked with a grin. "Of course you have that right."

"Hey!" Lloyd pulled away from Kai, as Jeanette beamed. "Nobody messes up my hair!"

Jeanette smirked. "Really?" She moved her hands, and moved at a fast ninja pace as she circled Lloyd, and using her wind powers. "How about now?" She asked with a smile, and Kai burst out laughing as Lloyd's hair looked like he has a serious case of bed head.

"Hey!" Lloyd said, and Jeanette squeaked before turning and running off, Lloyd chasing after her, while Kai was holding his stomach and doubled over with laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Gotcha!" Lloyd exclaimed after Jeanette rounded a corner and he quickly grrabbed her by the waist, pulling her close and started tickling her. She squealed as she tried to pull away.

"Ok, ok!" She laughed. "You win! I give!"

Lloyd smiled as he let her go. But she turned around and leaned up to kiss him gently.

"That all you got?" She asked.

Lloyd smirked as he pulled her close. "Of course not!" He leaned down, kissing her and pulling her closer. They just started to melt into each other as the kiss had turned passionate, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, Lloyd! Jen!" Jay's voice called from around the corner, and he quickly stopped and jumped backwards. "Sorry, sorry!" He apologized, almost in panic.

Both Lloyd, and Jeanette pulled away from each other, just as Cole walked over.

"Jay!" The Earth Ninja grabbed him by the arm. "Leave the love birds alone." With that he pulled a blushing Jay away.

"We should get back." Lloyd decided. "Jay might come back if we don't."

Jeanette giggled. "Yeah." She reached up, kissing his cheek. "Let's go."

Smiling, Lloyd took her hand and threaded their fingers together.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Ninjas returned to Sensei Wu's tea shop. Steep Wisdom. "All I'm saying is, it was big." Kai was saying as they each landed gently on the ground. "But, I've seen bigger."

"As big as your ego!" Jay said.

"Why do you Alpha males always insist on beating your chests, and insisting only one can be king of the Alpha males?" Jeanette complained.

"It's what we do!" Cole told her with a big grin.

"Ninja, you need to find customers!" Sensei told them as he carried a box and walked over to them.

"No hello, how's it going, glad you saved the day? Again!" Jay asked.

"Yeah Sensei." Cole agreed, jumping off his dragon, followed by Kai. "We're all a bit tired. Do you mind if we handle this tomorrow?" He asked as Zane jumped off his dragon, followed by Lloyd and Jeanette.

"We all have a share if this business succeeds." Sensei told them as they all walked up to him. "Besides, how else do you expect me to afford for your new uniforms?" He asks, then puts the box down. "Which reminds me, your new ones have arrived." He said as he opens the box.

The Ninja got excited, until Wu pulls out the first uniform.

"Uh, those don't appear to be Ninja uniforms." Zane said as he walked closer for a better look. "They resemble to be work atire."

"Very observent Zane." Sensei said. "We must focus on furthering awareness." He reached into the box to pull out stacks of flyers. "And here are the flyers I want each of you to pass out in the city." He handed them each a stack.

Jay groaned. "If I have to pass all these out, _I_ maybe the one who might be passed out!" No sooner had to finished the complain, the phone inside the shop rang.

"Aren't we gonna look kinda dorky flying up on our Power Dragons with these on?" Kai asked as they walked inside the shop.

"Too late." Jeanette said with a laugh. "We all look dorky. But I'll do anything for Sensei."

"And satisfiring his nephew too." Jay added with a laugh as he elbowed Cole, and the two laughed, until Jeanette smacked Jay in the arm with her stack of flyers. "Ow!" He quickly hid behind Cole.

"You won't be flying on anything." Sensei told Kai. "We're selling tea. Not magic." He turned to look at the whole team. "Besides you all have been relying a little too heavily on your Elemental Powers lately. Real power, comes from the inside."

Lloyd put his hand on his uncle's back. "It'll be our honor Sensei." He said with a slight bow.

"Yes." Jeanette also bowed a little, no sooner had she said that Misako walked back over to the counter and to Nya's side.

"Thank you, I'll let him know right away." She hung up with a frown.

"Was it a big order?" Nya asked with a smile.

"It ... was the police." Misako replied, and the smile Nya had disappeared as Misako turned to the Ninja. "They've asked for Lloyd, and Jeanette. There was a break in at the museum."

The Ninja gasped.

Lloyd turned.

"Go on." Cole told him. "I'll take your share." He offered.

"And I can handle yours." Zane said to Jeanette, who smiled at him and gave him her stack of flyers.

"Thank you Zane."

"Lloyd?" Misako asked. "Aren't you gonna kiss your mother goodbye?"

Lloyd paused at the door, putting a hand to his head. "Mom!" He complained. "We've, we've talked about this! I'll catch ya on the way back!" He ignored the laughter from his friends as he and Jeanette ran outside.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lloyd, and Jeanette lowered their dragons onto the grass in front of the museum, then jumped off. They were back in their Ninja uniforms as they ran towards the open front doors that were taped off.

"Well, look it here." One of the policemen smiled. "The Green Ninja, and the Pink Ninja. Feel safer already!"

Lloyd, and Jeanette jumped over the police tape. "We got your call about a break in?" Jeanette asked.

"The night watchman over there, had quite the scare." The other policeman said, pointing to the man who was sitting on a bench with a mug in his hands, and a blanket over his shoulders. "Doesn't remember a thing."

"Hasn't been too helpful." The first police man added as the two Ninja pulled down their Ninja masks. "Maybe you two will have better luck."

"Thanks." Lloyd said as he, and Jeanette walked over to the guard. "So you were on guard when it happened?" He asked the man.

The guard just sat there, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down of his fright night.

"Can you show us what was stolen?" Jeanette asked. But the guard continued to pant. She, and Lloyd looked at each other. Lloyd walked up to the guard, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're here to help you." Lloyd said with a smile when the guard looked at him.

A look appeared on the guard's face, he jumped up, dropping his mug and grabbing Lloyd's wrist and ran down the hall. Jeanette ran after them.

"Hey, the bathroom's the other way!" The second policeman called after them.

XxXxXxXxXx

They ran down a hall, and into a room. Where the guard closed the doors. "I was knocked out." He told the two Ninja. "When I came to, I found the only thing stolen was something that wasn't even on display." He showed them a crate that was open slightly with sand that had poured out. "Just a worthless old armor called The Allied Armor of Azure."

Lloyd walked over to the crate and knelt down. "Why would a thief leave all these priceless relics, and just take that?" He asked, looking into the empty crate, Jeanette looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's cause when you're in trouble they say it's got the power to summon allies. Whether they be friends, foes, even spirits from the Cursed Realm."

"The Cursed Realm?" Lloyd asked. "My father's there."

"And so is my brother!" Jeanette said, they turned just in time to see the guard swung a hammer at them, the two dodged and the guard pulled off the blanket from his shoulders.

"The Allied Armor, _you_ stole it?" Jeanette asked as she, and Lloyd backed away.

"So, Wu chose you to be the beloved Green Ninja." The guard said as he glared daggers at Lloyd.

"That voice!" Jeanette gasped. "It can't be!"

"And _you_!" The guard turned on Jeanette. "How dare you take there side, instead of mine!"

"How do you know Sensei?" Lloyd asked, his arm in front of Jeanette as they backed away from the guard, but their backs hit a tall stack of crates. "And if you have a bone to pick with me. Maybe we can discus things _without_ weapons?"

But the guard swung the hammer, Lloyd grabbed Jeanette and the two ducked just as the crates tumbled down. Crashing into the guard.

"Jen?" Lloyd asked, helping her up and frowned as he noticed she was shaking. "Jenny? Are you ok?" He asked in concern.

It took her a few more minutes to calm down. "I'm fine."

The two moved and jumped over the fallen crate, to find the guard on his back.

"We don't want to hurt you." Lloyd said, and the guard made a noise, before falling back to the floor, and a shadow came out of him and roamed up the wall and into a picture of Chen. The picture then started to laugh, but Lloyd quickly got over his shock and grabbed it and swung it into a statue of Skales.

But the dark cloud moved, and into the statue of Skales. "Your powers are useless! You think you can hurt a ghost?" The statue's tail wrapped around Lloyd, trapping him.

"Morro!" Jeanette cried, running over and grabbing the statue's tail. The tail let go of Lloyd, and he dropped back to the floor, and the tail grabbed Jeanette. "Stay out of this baby sister!"

"You came back, so you made it my business!" Jeanette retorted as she struggled against the hard stone statue.

"I let you have it all!" Morro sneered, glaring daggers at her. "But no! You wouldn't take anything that I tried to give you!"

"I did things by the law, you on the other hand." She grunted as she still tried to struggle.

"How else were we suppose to survive!?" Morro demanded. "I wanted you to come with me!" He growled. "But no, well I'm back my dear baby sister!" He throw her, and she sailed through to the other side of the room.

"Jenny!" Lloyd cried, just before the Skales statue's tail grabbed him, he cried as he tried to break free of the grasp.

A shadow figure moved out of the statue and moved up the wall, towards the skylight, then flew down to the sand.

"Morro, stop!" Jeanette cried as she ran over to block his path.

"Oh, my dearest baby sister." Morro laughed. "Did you really forget about the way I handle things?"

"No!" Jeanette hissed out. "But."-

"Out of my way then!" He cut her off, sending a blast of wind at her, and she held up her hands to create a wall of wind to block it.

"You're a ghost from The Cursed Realm!" Lloyd stated the obvious. "How did you escape?"

"When your father opened the door, he should've been more careful on what came out!" Morro laughed, his body made of sand as he floated in the air.

"LLOYD!" Jeanette screamed as Morro flew at him, and the sand attacked him.

"Hurry, the Allied Armor!" Lloyd told the guard. "Give it to me!"

The guard pulled it off himself, then hurried over to Lloyd, handing it to him. Lloyd was suddenly thrown from the dark cloud of sand, and he landed on his back on the floor in front of Jeanette and the guard. Jeanette dropped to her knees and threw her arms around his neck, Lloyd wrapped his left arm around her waist and patted her back gently.

"Behind you!" The guard cried, pointing, and the two Ninja turned to face Morro, who was using the sand for his body and he was wearing the armor.

"You can't have the armor!" Lloyd yelled.

"The armor's nice." Morro said. "But it's not the only thing I want to possess."

"What else do you want?!" Lloyd demanded.

"YOU!"

"NO!" Jeanette cried, and Morro glared at her again.

"Stay out of this Jenny!" Morro sends a blast of wind at Jeanette, and she's flown backwards across the room again, knocking her out when she hit the wall and fell limp on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, Jeanette ran out of the museum. She summoned her dragon. "We gotta get back to Steep Wisdom as fast as possible!" She took off and disappeared trough the night sky.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette flew her dragon towards Steep Wisdom, she landed her dragon but didn't jump off. "I'm too late!" She gasped, watching as Morro used his wind, to pull the Destiny's Bounty back to the ground, but it was hard since the Bounty was fighting the heavy wind. Finally the Destiny's Bounty's thrusters got more power, and the ship was able to break free.

"NOOOOO!" Morro screamed out.

Jumping off her dargon, Jeanette ran into the yard. "Morro!"

He spun around, and smirked. "Well, well, well." He stalked over to her. "Better late then never, baby sister."

"Let go of Lloyd!" Jeanette snapped, taking a figting stance.

"And if I don't, you gonna cry. Right?" He taunted. "You've always been good at that!"

Using her right fist, she punched the air, and her left fist was next. But Morro waved his arm, and the wind hit him like it was nothing.

"Give it up Jen!" He flew at her, using both hands to send send a strong gust of wind at her, she struggled against it, but fell backwards. "I have your pathetic boyfriend, I made your friends retreat! Where are your tears, baby sister!?"

"Maybe I've grown up more then you think!" Jeanette cried, trying hard for him to not see her tears.

Suddenly, Morro doubled over. "Jen!" Lloyd's voice called. "Jenny, get out of here! Go help the Ninja! Hurry!"

"Lloyd?" She gasped. "Fight him Lloyd, please!"

"I can't fight him for much longer, please Jen." Lloyd's voice begged.

"Ok, Lloyd." She nodded. "For you."

Morro regained control. "You don't have the right stuff to be a Ninja Jeanette!" He sneered, before turning and summoning Lloyd's dragon. But it wasn't Lloyd's dragon. It was a corrupted looking dragon. Morro jumped onto the dragon, then looked down at Jeanette. "You're pathetic, baby sister! And this time our father and no one is here to comfort you while you cry!" With that he took off into the night sky.

Jeanette flew to her knees, and cried. Throwing her fists down, she lowered her head down and sobbed.

XxXxXxXx

 **I've had this ready for two days! And I'm so proud of the beginning of this! So please read and review!**


	2. Ghost Story

**I found and bought the Lego Ninjago Movie yesterday ... I don't know if I'll be doing the movie. I honestly did not like it. But I did like that Jackie Chan was the voice of Sensei Wu**

XxXxXxXx

Jeanette slowly picked herself up off the ground, she wiped her tears off her cheeks as she took a few deep breaths. She summoned her dragon, and jumped on. "Come on girl." She took to the night sky.

XxXxXxXxXx

After flying for sometime, Jeanette gasped when she saw the Destiny's Bounty, then she saw smoke coming from the ground, She lowered her dragon.

"Uhhh, did that just happen?" Cole asked nervously when the camp fire blew in what appeared to be a small wind. "Maybe I don't like ghost stories."

They all heard a dragon's cry from somewhere close by, and Cole shivered, nearly jumping out of his skin. "Am I the only one who heard that?" He asked nervously.

Jeanette came walking out from the shadows of the trees. "Hi guys!"

Her voice had Cole shreak in fright, jumping into the air, and somehow landed in Nya's lap. Jay busted up laughing hard, he pointed at Cole as he continued to laugh, and the blue Ninja fell backwards off the log as he continued to laugh.

"Jen!" Kai smiled. "You're ok!"

Jeanette nodded as she walked over to them. "Yeah. And I see you guys are too." She smiled.

"Come child." Sensei patted the log next to him, and she walked over to sit next to him. "I was just telling them the story of Morro."

"I, I knew it had to be you Jen." Cole tried to cover his actions as he quickly got off Nya, then he sat between her and Zane.

"What happened next Sensei?" Zane asked.

"After I told him he could be the Green Ninja." Sensei continued. "There was a hunger unmatched."

"So that's what awoke the monster in him." Jeanette shivered.

Sensei nodded. "Yes. It was me that caused that, and forced you into hiding." He looked at her. "I am sorry. He never mentioned you before."

"It was not your fault Sensei." Jeanette said with a shake of her head. "Please continue."

"There was an arrogance in him. I had feared that I had made a terrible mistake." Wu continued. "But it wasn't for me to decide. It was destiny. When the Golden Weapons didn't respond like they did for Lloyd later, I knew Morro wouldn't become the chosen one."

"Maybe that was a good thing, and destiny saw Morro has a black evil soul." Jay said, and Kai whacked his arm.

"Ow!"

"It's ok Kai." Jeanette told the red Ninja. "I gave up trying to make Morro see reason a long time ago."

Sensei placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He became obssessed to prove me wrong." He continued. "To prove _destiny_ wrong. He became wreckless, he thought he was invincible. I knew right there and then, I could not teach those who would not listen. He told me he would find my father's tome to prove his worthy, I told him it could not be found. My father had left no message, I left the gate open in hopes he would return. But he never came back."

"He wanted me to come with him." Jeanette said, looking down at her hands. "I said no, at that time, our grandmother was dying and needed at least one of us to take care of her." It wouldn't have mattered anyway, nobody paid any attention to the pour Waters family who was dirt pour and lived in a shake of a small house.

"I am saddened that he was banished to The Cursed Realm." Wu continued. "But worries me more is that he _escaped_." He looked at each of his students. "And for what reason. To save Lloyd and return your powers, you must find the tome before he does, or else."

"Or else what?" Jay asked with worry.

"Unspeakable power will curse us all." Sensei answered.

Jay gave a nervous laugh. "Just another day in Ninjago, am I right?"

Kai looked at him. "This is different. Lloyd is at stake!"

"But, how can we compete against the Green Ninja?" Cole asked. "He's more powerful then all five of us combine!"

"That was before we lost our powers." Zane told him.

"I still have my powers." Jeanette said with a frown, and Sensei turned to look at her.

"Your powers are your own." He told her. "These four have shared their powers to Lloyd." He explained. "And he shares his golden powers with them."

"Oh." She nodded.

"But it's like Sensei said." Kai started. "Our real power doesn't come from our hands, it comes from inside here." He patted his heart. "This is Lloyd we're talking about! This is one mission we cannot fail!"

XxXxXxXxXX

Later that night, Jeanette walked over to Nya. "I've noticed something." She started, and Nya looked at her.

"Oh? What's that?" The sister of the fire Ninja, asked.

"That there's something going on between you, Jay, and Cole." Jeanette smiled a little when Nya blushed.

"I don't know what to do!" She threw his hands into the air. "They're both great. But I just can't decide who to choose."

"You're at a crossroad." Jeanette decided as both she, and Nya climbed into two different beds. "One will take you down the path of lightning, and the other will take you down a rocky path." She grinned when Nya gave her a look. "I read it in an Archie comic in a universe where in one universe he marries rich snob and self centered Veronica Lodge, and in a different universe he marries the girl next door Betty Cooper." She laid down, pulling the blanket up. "I would do that if I was you."

"How about I dream about that instead?" Nya offered.

"It's your heart, I'm just trying to help."

XxXxXxX

"You hear that Kai, we get to fly!" Jay exclaimed with excitement as Jeanette hurried over to the campsite the following morning, and Nya gave her a bowl of breakfast.

"You haven't found it yet." Sensei told him. "The scroll of Airjitzu is well guarded in the ancient library of Domu."

"Forgive me if I speak out of turn." Zane said. "But my records reveal it was recently stolen."

Jay gasped. "By who?!"

"Let me guess." Cole growled. "Ronin!"

"Who's Ronin?" Nya asked.

"Let's just say, he is not a friend." Kai answered.

"This is good news!" Jay suddenly exclaimed brightly.

"Uh, how so?" Cole asked him.

"Because if Morro doesn't know this, he'll be heading to the library!" Jay told him.

"And Ronin is most likely held up in the villiage of Stiix!" Cole replied. "Which gives us a head start!"

"Then it's set." Sensei said. "The Ninja will head to Stiix. We three will head back to the Tea Shop." He gestured to himself, Misako, and Nya.

"But Lloyd's my friend too!" Nya protested. "The Ninja will need my help!"

"I'm sorry Nya." Wu said. "Your sitting this one out. there's too much to be done here."

Jeanette, Jay, Cole, and Zane easily jumped up onto a walliper. Kai had trouble with his.

"Uh, ok." He said as he walked up to it, and gently petted it. "Stay still." He tried to climb on it, but ended up sliding down the other side. Picking himself up he climbed onto it and groaned as he reached for the horns. "Don't worry sis." He said as he sat up. "With me in charge, this scroll will be ours in no time."

"Cause time flies when you know Airjitizu!" Jay added with a big smile. "Get it?" He laughed.

"Be careful Ninja." Sensei told them. "For the path we seek is never a straight line. Rely on each other to guide your way."

With that Jay, Jeanette, Cole, and Zane hurried off. And again Kai had trouble moving his walliper.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja were happily on their way as four out of five sang 99 bottles of tea. "Enough!" Kai snapped, looking at them. "I'm really thisty so we don't need to keep singing about tea!"

"Ooohh!" Cole said with a smile. "Someone should've had their breakfast!"

Kai groaned. "We've been following the sun for hours! We shoul've arrived in Stiix already!"

"But Stiix is on the Eastern Coast." Zane said. "We should be riding away from the sun."

"Why are you just telling us now!?" Jay demanded.

"Because." Zane said simply. "Kai wanted to lead."

"Great! We're offically lost! We had a leg up, but noooo, all because Kai wanted to lead!" Cole said angerly.

"I swear my gut says we should be following the son!" Kai protested.

"Kai, your arguing with a Nindroid! He's a walking computer!" Jay complained, he turned and looked at Cole. "Why is it whenever Lloyd's gone, we look to Kai? We should really be following Zane."

"You know, he is the most logically choice." Cole agreed, he looked to Jeanette. "Take note of this Jen. Don't follow Kai, he'll get ya lost."

"I heard that!" Kai glared at them. "Well, I still think it's that way!" He complained. "And when I learn Airjitizu first, we'll see who's right!"

Jeanette looked over her shoulder as she, and the others got further away from him. "Come on Kai, don't be such a brat about it!" She called.

After awhile, Zane started running.

"He already found something!" Cole exclaimed, and they took off after Zane.

"Train tracks." Jeanette said as they all looked at it.

"They lead straight to Stiix!" Zane said.

"Hey, you hear that Kai?" Jay asked him. "They lead ... to Stiix! We follow Zane and look what happens!"

"But Sensei said the path we seek is never a straight line." Kai said as they all started to follow the tracks.

"He also said to reply on each other to guide." Zane reminded.

"Yeah! Kai!" Jay said. He, Zane, and Cole started up the 99 bottles of tea song.

XxXxXxXxXx

That night the team finished the song, then laughed. "I wish Lloyd was here to enjoy that." Jay said sadly.

"So do I. But well find the tome." Kai looked over to Jeanette. "And then we'll save him."

"I wonder why the tome is so important." Cole wondered.

"I don't know." Jay said. "Sensei says it holds unspeakable power."

"It's the tome of the first Spinjitizu Master." Kai said. "Whatever secret it holds, it must be protected."

They came up to a water tower. "Let's take a break here." Zane said, they climbed off the wallipers and walked onto the plateform.

That's when they heard an eerei laugh.

"Uhh, did you hear that?" Cole asked nerviously.

Jeanette gulped and hid behind him. "Yeah."

"I did too." Jay said as they looked around. "But we're in the middle of nowhere!"

They hurried forward and looked around. "I don't know." Kai said with a shake of his head, he turne around. "Be on guard!" He warned them.

The laugh continued, then suddenly in an errie green puff of smoke, a ghost appeared as he rode a motorcycle. Heading right for the Ninja.

The Ninja quickly pulled down their Masks and braced themselves. Zane sent a shurkin at the ghost, but it went right through.

"Watch out!" Cole yelled when the ghost hurried towards them on the bike. The Ninja dived out of the way.

"My shurkens!" Zane exclaimed. "They went right through him!"

"BECAUSE HE'S A GHOST!" Jay cried.

"My brother must've summoned some friends!" Jeanette said as they watched the ghost circle the patio the Ninja stood on.

"We're sitting ducks out in the open!" Kai said. "We need to take shelter!"

The ghost laughed as he drove up on the patio and towards the Ninja, who again jumped out of the way. The ghost then took out the building.

"There is no shelter!" Cole yelled as they ran to the spot where the building once stood. The ghost bike came back, as the ghost swung his chain in the air. The Ninja each was able to barely avoid the ghost chain. When the ghost bike landed, the chain hit Cole's walliper, turning it into a ghost.

"He turned my walliper into a ghost!" Cole yelled. "No one turns my walliper into a ghost!"

Jay jumped down and shooed the animals away, then he hurried back to the platform, where they each held their swords at the ready.

"Where'd he go?" Kai asked. "I can't see him!"

The team stepped backwards, their backs hitting each other. "Stay together!" Zane said.

"And keep your eyes peeled for anything that's glowing." Jeanette added.

"If our weapons do nothing." Jay said in panic. "Then HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIGHT A GHOST!?"

"Good question." Cole said.

Suddenly the ghost appeared, swinging his chain.

"There he is!" Cole yelled, as the ghost bike came at them. "Watch out!"

The Ninja all jumped out of the way, the chain smacked into Jeanette's sword, before dropping to the floor of the plateform and circling her foot.

"Yipe!" The chain tightened around her foot, and the ghost pulled her.

"Jen!" Cole, and Zane yelled as she was dragged off the pateform and dragged a few ways. She was able to brake the chain with her sword and she tumbled.

Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai ran over to her and helped her up.

"He's gonna pick us off one-by-one isn't he?" Cole asked. "There's nothing we can do!"

"There has to be something!" Jeanette said, just as the errie green glow came from under them.

"He's underground!" Kai yelled. "JUMP!"

The team jumped away, just in time as the ghost bike came out from the ground, swinging his chain.

"Stand back!" Cole yelled, stepping forward. And when the chain hooked itself onto Cole's sword, he moved it towards the water tower. The ghost fell off his bike, and the bike returned to normal as it dropped down.

The Ninjas walked over to the edge of the plateform, where the ghost laid. He suddenly rose up, scaring the Ninja as they backed away and holding their weapons out in front of them. The ghost rose up, but before he could do anything, a train came down the tracks, taking out the ghost.

"He's gone!" Jeanette smiled, putting her sword away.

"Now that's how you stop a ghost!" Cole said, and he and Jay high fived.

But suddenly the ghost reappeared, and the Ninja jumped backwards.

"You think a train can stop a ghost?" He asked the Ninja. "Your world will pay when Morro finds the tome. And when he does. He will take possess of the." He trailed off as he tried to free his chain from the water tower, when he yanked and water came splashing down on him and he exploded.

The Ninja stared at the spot. "Uh, w,w,w, what just happened?" Cole asked.

"The water caused him to explode." Jeanette said, she gasped. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Jay asked her.

"Ghosts can't touch water!" She answered. "That's how you _really_ stop a ghost!"

"I guess it's true." Zane said. "The path we seek is never a straight line."

"Uh, speaking of straight lines." Jay said. "That trains heading towards Stiix, would it be faster if we." He trailed off, and the team jumped down and ran after the train.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 **What do you think?**


	3. Stiix And Stones

The Ninja made it to Stiix, where they saw a guy fishing.

"Welcome to stiix!" He greeted just as both Jay, and Jeanette tripped on the board walk. "Watch your steps." His fishing line started to tug. "Oh! I caught one!" He tried to reel it in, but he ended up thrown into the water.

Cole, Zane, Jeanette, and Jay looked over to side of the edge and watched as the man surfaced. After being tapped on the shoulder by Zane, the team turned around to find Kai looking freaked.

"I didn't know you were afraid of heights." Jay said as the team started to walk.

"I'm fine with heights." Kai replied as Cole, and Jeanette stood to watch the red Ninja. "It's water I hate."

"Didn't seem to have a problem before." Zane said as they walked.

"Before I could make a fire dragon at will." Kai replied, as he started to follow them. "Since Morro's taken over Lloyd, and our powers gone. I haven't felt."- He cried out when the board he stepped on, broke and he clung to the bridge. Cole, and Jeanette running over to him to pull him up.

"Well now that we know ghosts don't like water either." Cole started. "At least we should feel safe surrounded by it."

They walked into the city of Stiix. "What a dump, you think a thife who stole the scroll of Airjitzu would have better taste." Jay said as he grabbed his nose and held it while they walked.

"Phew!" Jeanette also grabbed her nose.

"Ahh, this is Ronin we're talking about." Cole reminded. "He's steal the sea if it were worth anything."

"Sounds like he'll do anything for a pretty penny." Jeanette said.

"Yeah." Kai wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You better stay close to us, he might try something with you."

"Kai's right." Jay agreed. "Make sure to keep your guard up too."

"Now we have to find which rock he's under, and get to the scroll before Morro does!" Cole added.

"Let's split up and start looking." Zane said after they entered a shop.

It took a little while as the team searched. "This trophy looks familiar." Jeanette said as she picked up a Jade Blade trophy.

"That's cause it should!" Cole said as he walked over to her side. "That's my dad's Blade Cup Trophy."

Jeanette gave it to him, and he looked it over.

"What's it doing in a pawn shop!?" The Earth Ninja demanded.

"Selling stolen goods?" Kai asked. "Huh, sounds like we stumbled on the right place."

Just then Ronin came walking in carrying a vase as he whistled. Jay, and Zane jumped down behind the man.

"Ronin!" Jay's voice had the man jump startled. "Going so soon?"

"Uhh." Ronin said nerviously as he backed away from the Ninja as they walked up to him. "If this is about our last encounter, it was only business." He hugged the vase he was carrying.

"You left us in the mouth of a!" Kai started with heat in his voice.

"Uhh, so you're still upset." Ronin said, moving away and setting the vase down. That's when he saw Jeanette. "Whoa! Hello!" He started to flirt with her, taking her hand.

"She is Lloyd's girl." Zane informed him as Jay, Cole, and Kai pulled her away quickly. "So I advise to not try anything."

"Unless you want your face burned." Kai threatened.

Ronin quickly backed away. "Right." He put down the vase. "Let me make it up to you." He hurried to the counter and pressed a button.

A vengestone net comes down, but jams.

"Uhh!" Ronin started, nervously. "That was a mistake, uhhh I can explain that!" He tried.

"Nothing in here is legite!" Cole said as the Ninja walk closer. "Including you!" He pointed at Ronin.

"Yeah! I bet your airship's not far either!" Jay said leaning on the counter, and moving the net to look at the thife better. "What did you call it again? Rilow? Ruby?"

"Rex!" Ronin corrected, he turned. "And can you have a little sympathy? I sold it so I could buy this place." He turned around to face the Ninja again. "And you can see, I'm trying to make an honest living?"

"A thief living a honest lifestyle?" Jeanette asked. "That's a new one." She was standing between Kai, and Cole.

"Honest enough to steal the scroll of Airjitzu?" Kai demanded, glaring at Ronin.

"The scroll of whatzoo?" Ronin asked.

"Airjitzu!" Jay corrected him. "It can make a Spinjitzu Master fly!"

"Yeah! So hand it over or we can make you fly!" Cole threatened.

"Whoa! Cool down fellas." Ronin said. "Even if I had such a thing, it sounds pretty old and important." He said as he walked around the counter. "Defently something I would'n't have on site. Defently too much for you to afford." He walked over to some things on the floor. "Maybe I can interest you in some unique weaponry?"

"Have anything that can vanquish ghosts?" Zane asked.

"Ghosts you say?" Ronin asked with interest.

"Yeah." Cole said. "They hate water! But we're not looking for water baloons, we need something reliable."

Ronin hurried over to a different pile on the floor. "What you're looking for is an Aeroblade, forged by Deepstone, an aquatic material mined from the bottom of the ocean. Very unique, even more expensive."

"Can't you see he's giving us the run around?!" Kai excalimed, getting frustrated. He walked over to Ronin and grabbed fists full of shirt. "We want the scroll Ronin! What do you want for it?"

"Two hundred."

"Two hundred!?" Jay cried. "We don't have that kind of doh!"

"Come on." Ronin said, getting himself free from Kai. "You guys once had the Golden Weapons, you're honestly telling me you never pinched anything?"

"Why would we?" Jeanette asked.

"No! We don't pinch!" Kai was very frustrated with the thief. "And we don't even have pockets!"

"What if we told you that all of Ninjago, depends on it?" Cole asked.

"Well then." Ronin said, quickly moving. "That changes everything. Four hundred!"

"You can't just double the price!" Jay exclaimed.

Ronin folded his arms. "My shop, my rules." He looked lazily at Jeanette. "Of course I might let you have it."

Cole was quick by Jeanette's side. "No way Ronin! Keep your paws away from Jeanette, or not even us will be able to save you from Lloyd." He threatened, he took her hand and moved backwards and the Ninja huddled.

"If he'll give us the scroll if I stay with him for maybe just an hour." Jeanette offered.

"No way!"

"No happening!"

"That would be unwise."

"No can do!"

"But."-

"That is not happening Jen." Kai told her. "We are not letting you even be alone with him!"

"Yeah, so that's not an option." Cole said.

"So what do we do?" She asks. "He's gonna jack up the price if we try to negotiat."

"Negotiating!" Kai smiled. "Good idea!"

"Hold on hot shot!" Cole glared at him. "Not by you."

"What? My opioin doesnt matter?" The fire Ninja demanded.

"We don't listen to your gut anymore Kai." Jay said. "Zane's the leader, you'll just get us lost."

"Well I say we give him what he wants." Zane said. "I sense if we won't, Morro will."

Kai growled as the team broke their huddle. "Alright. But let me do the negotiating." He thumped Cole in the chest, before walking over to Ronin. "Two hundred."

"Four hundred."

"Three hundred!"

"Four hundred."

"Three fifty!"

"Four fifty!"

"Deal!"

"Kai!" Jeanette cried, and Jay groaned.

XxXxXx

The team soon walked out of the shop. "Nice negotiating Kai!" Jay growled.

"I didn't see you do any better!" Kai shot back.

"Now we need to figure out how to make some money." Zane said as they got further away.

Jeanette walked over to a flyer. "How about this?" She points to it. "A hundred coin ahead!" She smiles as she turns around to face the boys as they walk over to her. "Building a dock."

"Let's do it!" Jay exclaimed brightly.

"But." Jeanette pulled off the flyer from the side of the building, and handed it to Zane. "You guys will have to do it."

"Your terrified of water too?" Cole asked, but she shook her head.

"I am not going near that thing!" She said firmly as she points to the crane.

XxXxXxXxX

Soon Jeanette watches from a safe distence as the Ninja work on the dock. They started off good, and continued to do good. Until ...

"Uh oh!" Jeanette gasped, her eyes wide as she watches the dock suddenly get destroyed. And the Ninja hurry over to her. "What happened?" She asked with a frown. "You were doing so good!"

"Zane's language database got damaged." Jay answered.

"Then we're back to having no money." Jeanette sighed, sitting down.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja stood around each other while Jay worked on Zane. "His voice box is on the fritz!" Jay said, after looking up from what he was doing. "I can fix it, but it's going to take time."

Zane said something, but the others couldn't understand him.

"Sorry Zane." Cole apologized, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You tried to lead but, uh. I guess it didn't work out."

Kai sighed. "No money. No scroll. And it couldn't have happened at a worst time!"

"What are ya! A bunch of quiters?" Jay asked. "Sure we can't understand Zane, but did we ever? And Kai's the last one I'd want to follow."

"Hey!"

"But now, I'm in charge!" Jay continued, putting a hand on his chest. "We may not have the money to buy the scroll, well I say we don't need it!"

"And why is that?" Cole asked when they all looked at Jay.

"Cause we're gonna steal it!" Jay answered simply.

"Steal it!?" Jeanette repeated.

"Jay! We're Ninja! Not theives!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we're stealing from a thief." Jay said. "Haven't you ever heard? Two wrongs make a right?"

Zane, and Jeanette looked at each other.

"Uhh, Jay I don't think that's how it goes." Kai said, and Zane added something they couldn't understand.

"Shut it mush mouth!" Jay glared at Kai. "I'm the leader! And what I say goes! After Ronin locks up tonight, we steal the scroll of Airjitzu."

XxXxXxXx

That night, the Ninja stood on a roof. "Remember." Jay told them. "I'm in charge. We're not stealing the scroll of Airjitzu. We're returning it to the library. After we learn Airjitzu."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Cole said as they walked to the edge of the roof. "And we're Ninja." He reminded them. "So keep it quiet."

They jumped from roof to roof using stealth. They jump onto a roof, and the roof under Jay breaks causing him to drop into the house. And a scream is heard inside.

"Get out of here, you blue weirdo!"

"Nice stealth mode Jay." Jeanette teased as she helped him out of the house's roof.

Jay grunted as he climbs back onto the rest of the roof. "Let's try to be a little more quiet, shall we? Last I remember, we're Ninja!"

XxXxXxXx

They finally made it to Ronin's shop. The team jumps down from the room, and Jay grabs the lock. He puts it in his mouth.

"Eww." Jeanette wrinkled her nose.

"You're suppose to pick the lock." Kai told the blue Ninja. "Not bite it off!"

Jay growled. "If I had my powers, I'd zap it, after I zap you!" He glared at Kai.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. She moved to a few boxes, she climbed up them and walked onto the room. Zane, and Cole followed, closely by Jay and Kai.

Jay, Zane, Cole, and Kai walked to the middle and the fell in from the skylight. Jeanette poked her head inside.

"Great, now we're on the hook for breaking an Entering." Cole complained, as Jay looked up at Jeanette.

"Hey, Jen! Come on!" He called.

"Sorry Jay, I'm not following this one." She moved out of sight of the team. After everything in her past, she wasn't going to do this.

Jumping down, she moved to the side of the road. And waited.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After awhile the shop exploded, to reveal an airship. Jeanette gasped as she stared at it, and she saw the Ninja fighting off some ghosts. "Guys!" She ran over to the shop.

"You're coming with me sweetheart." Suddenly Ronin grabbed her waist as he hurried off.

"Get your paws off me!" Jeanette cried, then screamed when he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Ha! Told you his ship wasn't far!" Jay exclaimed. "Hey, wait! That dirt bag has Jeanette!"

"Sorry to leave you guys hanging!" Ronin called, throwing Jeanette into his airship. "But you Ninja will pay pretty pennies to have the girl back! And the since the scoll is so important, I can't just give it away!"

Suddenly the airship got off course by a powerful wind, and Ronin falls out. Jeanette jumps out of the airship, and flies using her wind powers to hover safely to the ground.

XxXxXxXx

"Jeanette!" Kai yells, when the Ninja run over to her. "Are you ok!?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"He didn't try anyting, did he?" Jay asked.

"No." She shook her head.

"Good, cause Lloyd would kill us." Cole said.

She pointed in a direction. "He went that way!"

"Then come on!" Jay said. And the team run off.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh no!" Jay yells as the team watches Morro stealing the scroll from Ronin. "Morro's got the scroll!"

"We can't let him get away!" Jeanette yelled.

The Ninja jump down and start running. Then jump onto a roof.

"We won't outrun the five of us!" Cole excalimed. Just before Jay screams out, and the team turn to see that Jay had fallen into the same house from before. "Scratch that!" He said, after they paused briefly paused, then gave chase again.

They jumped from roof to roof, giving chase to Morro. Morro uses an electric line and swings to a roof. Cole, and Kai soon follow as they continue the chase. Zane, and Jeanette just stand on the edge of the roof, watching until the three are out of sight.

"Come on Zane." She takes his arm.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette smiled when she and Zane walk over to Jay and Cole. "You guys are ok!"

"Yeah." Cole nods. "Where's Kai?"

"I don't know." She shook her head.

Jay sighes. "Even after all of this, Morro gets Airjitzu and we're left with zip?" He complained. "I hate being leader! But I hate loosing even more."

They heard the sound of an airship, and they look up to see REX, and Kai jumping out of it.

"We didn't loose everything." Cole said with a smile. "At least Kai's ok. Tomorrow, I'll take command." He pauses and looks at Jeanette. "Unless you want to give being leader a chance." He offered.

She smiles. "No thanks."

Cole nods as Kai walks over to them after they hear his conversation with Ronin.

"Second chances?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, what did he mean by that?" Cole asked.

"We may have lost out on the scroll." Kai started. "But he thinks there maybe another way to learn Airjitzu."

"Another way!"

"We're still gonna fly?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a sec!" Cole exclaimed, standing up. "Ronin only makes deals in his favor! And you're horrible at making deals!"

"Kai!" Jay said angerly. "What did you give him!? And say it wasn't Jeanette, or we might as well let Morro kill us all, it'll save Lloyd the trouble."

Jeanette folded her arms, as Kai turned his back on them with worry.

"I sorta gave him my share of the Tea Farm." He answered. "A long with all of yours." He quickly added.

Cole, Jay, and Zane soon pounced on him. "YOU WHAT!" Jay demanded, Zane's voice and Cole's voice over lapped each other.

"I did what I had to do!" Kai said firmly as he turned around to face them. "And for Lloyd I'd do it again."

"Kai did the right thing." Jeanette said as she walked over to his side. "I would give everything I have to have Lloyd with us."

That calmed the others down. "Your right, but I have to ask." Cole said. "If Morro has the only scroll. Just how are we gonna learn Airjitzu?"

Kai smirked. "Let's just say we have a ghost of a chance!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Phew! Another chappie down!**


	4. The Temple On Haunted Hill

**Time for my favorite episode out of season 5! And it's not cause of Cole being turned into a ghost, cause he's my very favorite.**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja were gathered with a tour group as they stood on the grounds of Sensei Yang's Temple.

"Welcome to Yang's haunted temple." The Tour Guide smiled as she showed what use to be the home of Sensei Yang. "The historical landmark and former home of Sensei Yang." She then continued her speech. "Unfortanly we can't take our tour groups inside, for rumors say anyone who's trapped in the walls by sunrise, gets turned into a ghost permanently! But if you listen closely, you can hear the ghost of Sensei Yang himself, looking for his lost pupils."

"I HOPE IT'S NOT A RUMOR!" Zane shouted to Cole, and Jeanette. "FOR IT'S OUR ONLY HOPE!"

The Ninja looked around with apology smiles. "Uh, sorry about our loud friend." Jeanette said. "He's a little hard of hearing."

"Known for his!" The Guide started hotly, she lead the group closer to the temple as the Ninja grouped together.

"I thought you said you fixed him." Kai said to Jay.

"At least he's no longer talking backwards!" Jay said. "I guess my tinkering got his volume level stuck." He laughed a little.

"AT LEAST YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME NOW!" Zane said, right into Cole's ear.

The Tour Guide was not happy. "Dating back!" She hissed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, for now on, only speak when you have something really important to say." Cole told Zane.

"Who put you in charge?" Kai asked.

"I did!" Cole answered. "After you and Jay mucked it up. It's my turn to be in charge. And like me, I like my plans simple!"

"And what is this simple plan of yours?" Jeanette asked, folding her arms.

"We sneak in. Learn Airjitzu from the ghost of Sensei Yang, and get the hell out before sun up." Cole answered.

"Now, how complicated can that be?" Jeanette asked sarcasticly.

"Since Morro already knows Airjitzu, let's just hope he hasen't figured out the next clue." Kai said with worry.

The Tour Guide started to walk backwards to the bus. "Well, the sun is setting. Which means we probably should head back to the bus. Wouldn't want anyone to turn into a ghost!" She laughed nervously.

XxXxXxXxX

The Ninja were crouched behind the statue of Sensei Yang, as they waited till it was well enough dark. Then using stealth mode, moved towards the temple. Kai jumped for the roof, Jeanette followed, then Zane, Cole, and lastly Jay.

"How do we get in?" Jeanette asked.

"I'd be happy to blast our way in." Cole said. "But sadly I don't have my powers again." He took a step and the roof under him broke and he dropped like a rock.

"COLE!" The Ninja ran over to the hole and peered inside. "Cole! Are you ok?" Jeanette asked, calling down to him.

"Yeah!" Cole called as he dusted himself off. "Come on in!"

Jeanette, Jay, Kai, and Zane carefully dropped themselves inside the temple. "You gotta lay off the cake." Kai told Cole, who glared at him.

"At least we're inside now."

XxXxXxXx

After jigling with some double doors, Jay was able to open them and the team walked into a room, as they walked further into the room the doors closed on their own, freaking out both Cole and Jeanette.

A spider came down from the ceiling, Jeanette screamed and used Cole as a shield, but he jumped scared letting out a cry of his own. Kai smacked the spider away from them.

"Relax." He told the two. "If this place is truly haunted, we just have to wait until he shows himself." He said calmly.

"B,b,b,b,b,b,b but he should've been here by now!" Cole said freaked out as Kai lead him, and Jeanette to a bookcase.

"Kai! You heard the Tour Guide!" Jeanette said as she clung to Cole's arm tightly. "If we're not out of this place by sun up!"-

"We'll be ghosts!" Cole interupted.

"You didn't buy into that mularky, did ya?" Kai asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"There's a reason why legends are called legends, and myths are called myths." Jeanette said nervously. "They all start at some point in time!"

"I don't wanna be a ghost!" Cole cried. "Who wants to be a ghost?! And why didn't anyone warn us, this place would get so creepy after dark!?"

"Um, remind me again, why we agreed for the guy who's afraid of ghosts in charge?" Jay asked, as Zane walked over to him.

"LISTEN TO THIS!" He shouted, and Jay winced.

"Allow me." Jay said, taking the book from him, he cleared his throat. He then read the open book outloud. "Ha, ha! How awesome is that!?" He smiled.

"Not awesome!" Cole cried. "Not even a little!"

"Don't believe everything you read." Kai added.

"'Yang was hard on his pupils for a reason.'" Jay continued to read. "For in his words. As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student.'"

"Hmm, I wander what he means by that?" Kai wondered, just as the grandfather clock chimed, and a scary voice came from inside. Cole backing up rapidly.

"It, it, it's them!" Cole cried, as the grandfather continued to shake, and the door of the clock kept opening and closing.

"You're the leader!" Jay told Cole as he walked over to them as he held the book. "Check it out!" He pushed the black Ninja towards the clock.

Cole slowly walked towards the clock, he reached for the door of the clock and opened it. Zane's falcon flew out of it, scaring the daylights out of Cole as he screamed in terror backing way quickly and taking cover.

The falcon flew over to Zane, who pressed a button and the same noise came from the falcon. Kai, Zane, and Jay laughed.

Cole was not happy. "A _prank_!?" He demanded. "Really?!"

"We were just trying to help you relax!" Kai said laughing.

"Yeah!" Jay laughed. "You should've heard yourself scream!"

Zane pressed the button again, and it repeated Cole's scream.

Cole was still not happy. "Humpth!" He folded his arms. "At least Jen had the sense to not scare the daylights out of me, like you three!" He paused. "Wait, where is Jen?"

Suddenly Jeanette dropped down from the ceiling fan, and landed on Jay, who of course broke her fall.

"Sorry Jen." Kai apologized as he, and Cole helped her up. "We didn't mean to scare you too."

"Well you did." Jeanette turned to Jay. "I'm really sorry Jay! Are you ok?" She asked, helping him up.

"Yeah." He rubbed his head.

Suddenly they heard a thumping noise. Cole sighed. "Another prank?! Really!?" He walked towards the door.

"Come on guys." Jeanette gave Kai, Zane and Jay a look. "Can't you see he's already wound up tight?" She quickly followed Cole. "Cole, wait up for me!"

"Real funny." Cole told the three guys. "Didn't anyone teach you to quite while you're ahead?" And with that, the two left the three in the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

The two walked down the hall, hearing noises and knocks coming from all over the place.

"Yeah, yeah. Very scary." Cole didn't seem bothered by it, but Jeanette had grabbed his arm and hugged it. They came up to another set of double doors, and Jeanette gasped as she hugged his arm tighter. "It's alright Jen." He told her. "It's just another prank."

"I don't think it is a prank this time." Her voice shook.

"Well, I'm not buying it." Cole said, just before the other three started running down towards them, their voices over lapping in fright. Cole pulled his arm away from her. "I have to admit, this is pretty good. How did you guys get the handle to move all by itself? Is Nya behind there!" He grabbed the handles.

"DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" Jay cried.

But Cole opened it. It squealed open.

The Ninja walked further inside. "Sensei Yang's dojo!" Kai said as they walked over to a shrine with the picture of Yang. "This must be where he trained his pupils."

"Or ... got rid of them." Jay gulped, hiding behind Jeanette, with his hands on her shoulders as he peaked around her right shoulder.

"Knock it off guys." Cole had the team turn to him. "If that wasn't you behind the rattling door, who was it?"

"The ghost of Sensei Yang!" Kai, Zane, and Jay cried in union. Jay still hiding behind Jeanette.

"As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student!" Sensei Yang's voice came out of nowhere, scaring the Ninja.

"IT'S THE GHOST OF SENSEI YANG!" The team screamed out, Jay now clinging to Jeanette.

"Uhhh, guys?" Jay asked. "What does he mean by sharpen?" He, and the others looked at the swords as they started to shake.

"I don't want to hang around to find out!" Cole cried, just before the swords came off the wall and aimed at the Ninja.

"Let's get out of here!" Kai yelled.

The team ran out of the room, closing the doors behind them.

XxXxXxXxXx

"BATS!" Jeanette screamed, covering her head as they ran down a hall with a bunch of bats flying over their heads and after them, the pictures on the walls shook and Sensei Yang laughed as the team raced down the halls. Jeanette tripped and fell, the others ran back and helped her up, before they continued to run.

"Does this mean he's not going to teach us Airjitzu?" Jay asked as they ran.

"Forget Airjitzu!" Kai told him. "Window! This way!"

They ran for a window, and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "We're caged in like animals!" Jay cried as the bats flew around them. Sensei Yang's laughter had the team turn from the window.

"Let's try the front door!" Cole suggested.

"That's downstairs." Kai told him as he looked at the black Ninja. "And in case you haven't been paying any attention, there's flying weapons that's trying to slice and dice us!"

"How did we get to a new floor without stairs?!" Jeanette cried.

"LOOK, A DUMB WAITER!" Zane said pointing at Jay.

"Hey! Watch who your talling!" Jay started, affended at first, then he realized Zane wasn't pointing at him as he turned. "A dumb waiter!"

"I think Zane had it right the first time." Jeanette said as Jay laughed.

"It can take us down!" He told them, pointing at it.

XxXxXxXxXx

Soon the team was inside it. Jeanette squshed between Zane, and Jay. "It's a little cramped in here with all five of us." She said as Jay, and Kai worked on the rope.

"MY CACULATIONS ARE ALWAYS CORRECT!" Zane said, and Cole winced.

"Owww, my ear." He said wincing. "Turn a light on or something cause I can't see a thing."

Zane's eyes turned on like a flashlight. Only for the Ninja to find Sensei Yang in the bumb waiter with them, scaring them.

"As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student." He said.

The team screamed as the dumb waiter dropped down as Jay and Kai let go of the rope.

Once they hit the floor, the door opened and the Ninja raced out. Only for the swords to come back and chase them down again, the team ran around the corner and the swords struck the wall. The Ninja ran for the double doors, opened them.

And dropped.

The team held each other in a chain. Cole held onto the door, Jeanette hugged his waist, with Zane holding her legs, Kai holding Zane's legs, and Jay holding Kai's legs.

"What is this? What's down there?" Jay cried. "Oh wait! Don't tell me! I don't want to know!"

"WE APPEAR TO BE TRAPPED IN SOME KIND OF REALM!" Zane answered, as Cole was able to pull them all back inside.

"I told you not to tell me Zane!" Jay cried. "Knowing that just makes things worse!"

Sensei Yang's laughter could be heard.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jay sighed as the team was now back in the first room. "Alright. So there's no way out of the haunted temple. At least all the comotion's died down."

"Yeah." Kai agreed. "We just have to get through the night together. Show Yang we're not scared. Huh?" He turned to look at the picture of Sensei Yang.

Suddenly the grandfather clock chimbed, and the Ninja screamed. Jeanette jumping into Jay's arm in fright.

"It's ok! It's just the clock!" Cole told them. "We're not afraid of time!" His voice shook. "But we are afraid of not getting out of here on time!" His eyes on the face of the clock as it showed 2:16. "OH MY GOD! WHY DID WE SPEND THE NIGHT IN A HAUNTED TEMPLE!" He screamed in fright.

"I want Lloyd." Jeanette whimpered as she clung to Jay's arm, after he set her down.

"EVERYONE GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!" Zane told them. "EVEN IF MY VOLUME WASN'T STUCK, I'D STILL BE YELLING!"

Cole sighed. "Zane's right. What are we doing? We need to toughen up! We're Ninja! We already missed out on Airjitzu the first time! We can't let this opertunity pass!"

Hearing a nose, Kai walked over to a picture that had water moving from inside. "Uh, guys. Are paintings suppose to move?" His voice shook.

Jay walked over to it, and tapped it. Only for water to come pouring out of it like a flood, freaking out Kai.

"Why would you tap the scary picture _Jay_?!" Cole demanded.

"I didn't know it would do that _Cole_!" Jay shot back, as he stood there, as Kai ran for the doors.

But the red Ninja couldn't open them. "It's locked!" He grunted as he tried to open the doors. The room was filling up fast with water.

"As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student!" Sensei Yang's voice called.

"Oh great!" Jay exclaimed. "Back for round 2!"

By the door, Kai was hyperventilating. "Water! I'm ... afraid ... of WATER!" He turned back to the doors and tried to yank them open. "I'M GONNA DROWN!"

Soon the whole room was filled with water near the ceiling. Zane, and Jay were above it, Jay leaning against a floating door. "It's all in your head Kai!" Jay said, not realizing Kai was still under water. "He's trying to scare us off so we don't learn Airjitzu!"

Cole finally surfaced, Jeanette on his back. "I don't know." Cole said as he swam up to the door and leaned on it. "It feels pretty real to me."

"I think it is real!" Jeanette said. "Very real!"

"WHERE'S KAI?" Zane asked, after looking around.

"You don't think?" Jeanette paused, her arms tightening around Cole's neck from behind, but careful to not choke him. "He's not still under the water?"

But suddenly, the doors opened and the water flew out of the room in rapid speed.

They coughed as they where now in a different hallway, and the water started to go away.

"Well, that wasn't refreshing." Kai said.

"First the huanting, then the water. What's next?" Cole asked.

"Is he testing us? Or scaring the daylights out of us?" Jeanette added.

"That's _it_!" Jay said. "He _is_ testing us!" Jeanette looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Cole's afraid of ghosts, and Kai's afraid of water!" Jay replied.

"As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student." Kai said in thought. "He's making us face out fear!"

"Which means. Whatever he throws at us next! We have to face together! And this time, no running away." Cole said.

"Or swiming away!" Jay added.

"Fine, but time's running out." Kai said. "And if we don't figure out how sticking this thing together, none of us are gonna get out of alive."

They ran down the hallway.

XxXxXxXxXx

The team now stood in a line, they were all tied to each other. "Alright." Cole said. "No matter what happens. No one can run away! We're in this together!"

"Ha! Ain't no thing, but a Sensei Yang." Jay said. "Let's find him, and get that Airjitzu!"

They started to walk.

"Just so we're not suprised." Kai looked behind him as they walked. "Jen, Zane, Jay. What sort of things are you afraid of?" He turned back around to continue to walk.

But Zane stopped. "I THINK I KNOW WHAT I'M AFRAID OF!" He cried, and the team turned to look.

"Morro!" Jeanette gasped when they saw him at the other end of the hallway.

"After all the times to fight him again!?" Cole asked, and Jay grunted.

"And he already knows Airjitzu!" He complained. "We don't stand a chance!"

"Wait a minute, if we're all afraid of Morro, this must be the next test!" Kai said. "And how are we suppose to save Lloyd if we don't have the courage to face him!?"

Cole nodded. "He's right. Let's get him!"

They took off running, and stumbled as they ran, sense the rope prevented them from running faster.

They took a corner, and stumbled to a stop. "We wern't fast enough!" Cole said.

"There he is!" Kai yelled, pointing to Morro as he ran around a corner.

"Alright, let's stick together!" Cole said, and they started to run. "One, two, three." He started to chant as they ran. Until Kai came to a sudden stop in front of a ladder. Zane ran into him, and Jay ran into him.

"Ow!" Jay as he put a hand on his head, and Zane shook his head.

"He went up to the attack!" Kai pointed to the opening.

"Attacks! Deffently up on the top of those things that I'm afraid of." Jay said with worry.

XxXxXxXxXx

After climbing the ladder, Kai took a lantern as they walked to the end of the attack. "He's just standing there!" Jay with worry shaking his voice. "What do we do!?"

"I don't know!" Kai said with shrug. "But go face him Jay!"

"You face him!" Jay yelled, smacking Kai in the arm.

"We'll all face him!" Cole decided, and together they walked towards Morro. Kai's arm stretched out so he could grab Morro's arm.

Suddenly Morro turned into an errie green ball, the Ninja cried out as they leaped backwards.

Only to see Sensei Yang. "As iron sharpens iron, Sensei sharpens student. You have passed the test!"

"Then you'll teach us how to do Airjitzu?" Kai asked, and Yang held up a scroll.

"Only those who see things through, will have the benifet of the award." Yang said, handing the scroll to Cole.

"That's not the only thing, we see through." Jay said. "WHY is it that I can see through my HAND!?"

"The sun is coming up!" Jeanette cried. It's five minutes till 6 am!"

Sensei Yang laughed. "Now you can join my students!" His students appeared around him. But they looked sad.

"He's not just their mentor." Cole said as the Ninja backed away. "He's their capter!"

"The new dawn is apon us!" Yang said. "Get out before the clock's last chime, if you can!"

Jeanette's left foot hit air when she took a step backwards, and that ended up with all of them falling down and landing on the floor.

"WHY DID WE TIE OUR SELVES TOGETHER!" Zane cried.

"There's no time to complan!" Cole said as the picked themselves up. "We just have to move!" He started to chant again as they ran.

"The door!" Jeanette cried as the ran, seeing the sun peek itself through the boarded up windows on the door.

"Hurry!" Kai yelled.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The doors burst open as the team ran out with cries.

"My hand!" Kai exclaimed as he looked at his left hand. "I can see my hand!" He cheered. "We made it!"

"But where's Cole?" Jay asked picking up the rope that Cole is suppose to be tied to.

"Don't worry!" Cole's voice yelled. "I got the scroll!"

The team turned and gasped, Jay dropping the rope.

"Where are you all looking at me like that?" Cole asked.

"You didn't make it out in time." Jay answered.

"Yeah Cole." Kai said. "You're a ... a." He trailed off.

Cole looked down at himself. He gasped. "I'm a ... ghost!" He dropped to his knees as he lowered his head, the team walked over to surround him, and Sensei Yang's laugher is heard.


	5. Peak A Boo

The Ninja were practicing their new Airjitzu, well not everyone. Cole was and still is a no show when it came to practicing it, and he was hiding from everybody ever since the return from Haunted Hill. Currently Kai, Jay, and Zane were practicing Airjitzu.

But Jeanette was currently on the otherside of the Bounty. She was leaning against the edge. She sighed, even as Sensei walked over to her.

"With Lloyd gone, it distracts you my dear." He said gently as he came to her side, and she jumped startled.

"I'm not all the way distracted." Jeanette tried to defend herself. "I." She trailed off. "OK, so I am." She hung her head.

"You must of known about the Ninja when you were in hiding." He turned to look at her, and she smiled a little.

"I did." She nodded. "Everyone knows about the Ninja. Especially with what happened in New Ninjago City."

"The Great Devourer has terrized and almost eaten everything in it's path." Sensei said as they both turned to watch Jay start to fall. "But that is in the past now." He turned to look at her. "We must look towards the future. My nephew would want us to fight Morro."

Jeanette nodded as they walked over to the three Ninja. "I understand that now Sensei." She said.

"Or Stupiditzu." Kai said, looking at Jay.

"To master the power of Airjitzu, we must uplift." Sensei told his three students, then looked up towards Ronin. "Not put each other down, Ronin."

Ronin bit into an apple. "It won't stop for a week. You gotta let me have some fun. Aren't Ninja suppose to be percise?"

"These new suits are heavy!" Kai complained. "Why can't we just use our old ones?"

"These are imbedded with deepstone, they will protect you from being possessed." Sensei explained, as Jay got back up from the floor of the Bounty.

"Hey Jen, why don't you give the Airjitzu a try?" He offered, and she looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Go for it!" Jay nodded.

Jeanette looked up towards the flag. "Ok." She took a few deep breaths, then did Airjitzu, grabbing the flag and landing perfectly back onto the floor of the Destiny's Bounty.

Both Jay, and Kai stared at her with their jaws dropped.

"What?" She asked as she looked from the blue Ninja, to the red Ninja. "I'm a quick study!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Cole was in his room, looking miserable. Nya walked passed the open door, finding him just sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the door. She sighed before walking into his room.

"Don't feel like training?" She asked gently.

"In case you haven't heard!" He started, then turned to face her. "I'm a ghost! And don't tell me we can fix this, cause we can't!" His voice held anger, but the anger wasn't at her. "This is just." His voice calmer now as he tried to pick up his cup. "Just who I am now." His hand going through the cup. He falls on his back on the bed with a heavy sigh. "I don't _feel_ anything anymore."

Nya walked over to his side. "Sensei says our paths in life are never a straight line. Take me for instense, I always thought I was destined to be Samurai X! Now I'm training to become a Water Ninja, no matter how horribably awfully I am of that." Cole looked at her. "All I know is; Ninja never quit!"

"But I'm not a Ninja anymore." Cole lifted his upper body as he leaned back on his hands. "I'm a ghost."

"Then what do _you_ do? I think that's something you have to answer on your own." She smiled at him, just as Kai and Jeanette started to walk past the open door.

"Misako's about to debrief us about the next clue." Kai told them.

"We'll be there in a moment." Nya told him.

"And sis, that color that suits you well." Kai walked off.

Nya gave Jeanette a look. "What?"

"You being Cole's personal cheerleader now?" The pink Ninja teased with a giggle.

Nya blushed. "Go away!" She yelled before shooting a stream of water at the wind Ninja, but the girl in pink laughed as she easily dodged and disappeared down the hall.

"No Nya." Cole got up. "Thank _you_!" He pulled her into his arms for a hug, she tried to return the hug, but her arms went right through him causing her to frown. Cole looked at his right hand, and concentrated for his hand to return to solid form so he could place it on her back, and he smiled and closed his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Now that both Morro and you have Airjitzu." Misako started the defreif. "It's time to turn our attention to the second clue." She stood behind a protection machine. "The Sword In The Cloud."

Zane started to explain the swords in a pirate voice.

"Jay, why is he talking like that?" Jeanette asked him.

"Yeah." Kai agreed. "I thought you said you fixed his voice."

"I did!" Jay snorted. "And then I made him better!" They watched as Zane continued to speak in a pirate voice as Misako pulled up the projections of each sword.

Kai started to laugh. "You're right, it is better."

Jeanette shook her head with a roll of her eyes, as Zane finished naming the last sword.

"Aye Zane." Misako said. "To add to your colorfull account, there's many more swords. But it wasn't until Morro and his allies took Nya's Samurai mech, that it became clear." She pulled up a different sword. "The Sword Of Sanctuary, protected in the Cloud Kingdom."

Ronin laughed as he was leaned against the wall in the back, with his arms folded. "Cloud Kingdom? I know every square inch of Ninjago! And there ain't no place called the Cloud Kingdom."

"Your right." Sensei had everyone's attention now. "It isn't in Ninjago."

"If it's not in Ninjago, then where is it?" Jeanette asked. "How do we find it?"

"It's in a parallel realm that can only be reached through the Blind Man's Eye." Sensei answered.

"The Blind Man's Eye?" Nya repeated. "You mean the powerful storm cycle above the clouds? It's altitude is too far for the Bounty to reach." She said with worry.

"Unless we ascend the tallest mountain in Ninjago." Misako said, pulling up the slide.

"The Wailing Alps?" Jeanette asked as the picture was shown, and Sensei walked over to it.

"Yes, The Wailing Alps. When the Blind Man's Eye passes its peak, you five Ninja will jump into the eye of the storm using Airjitzu to pass through to Cloud Kingdom to take possession of The Sword Of Sanctuary."

"Whoa, whoa Sensei! You're throwing around some big words here." Jay said. "But I think you got one wrong. It's Cyclon-do!" He pumped his fist into the air. "Not Airjitzu." Imminently Jeanette, Kai, and Zane grabbed a hold of him, as Cole just watched.

He turned back around. "So, this Sword Of Sanctuary that we're after. What makes it so special?" He asked while behind, him Jay owed.

"It's special because in the reflection of the blade you can forsee your opponent's next move." Wu explained.

"And whoever gets it, will have a huge advantage." Misako added, before she turned off the protection machine. "Lights please."

Nya walked over, and turned on the lights.

"This is more then about finding the next clue to the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb." Misako told the Ninja. "This is about saving my son!" She looked down sadly. "We cannot fail."

"We won't!" Jeanette said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Jen's right!" Kai said as he stood from his chair. "Let's gear up! We have one _big_ mountain to climb."

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja stood near the front of the Bounty, watching as the moutian got closer and closer.

"It's getting really cold!" Jay said as he shivered.

"Freezing if you ask me." Kai added.

"It's colder then an icebox!" Jeanette finished, just as Nya walked over to them.

"Ninja. We need you down below."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once down below, the Ninja sat inside their respected Mechs. Red for Kai, blue for Jay, white for Zane, black for Cole, and pink for Jeanette.

"Without your Mechs, you won't be able to survive the extreme conditions on your own." Nya told them. "I've also installed headsets into your hoods for easy communication. Try it out."

Jay cleared his throat. "Tell me Zane, how tall is this mountain?"

Zane answered in is pirate voice, and Jay laughed.

"Zane's so much cooler now!" He said looking towards Kai.

"Remember." Ronin said. "Once you get to the peak, you only have one shot to get to the Blind Man's Eye." He walked over to a lever, and turned around. "Don't miss!"

Cole sighed. "I don't know guys." He said with a shake of his head. "You had time to practice! Maybe I should sit this one out."

"Don't even think about it!" Kai told him.

"Yeah Cole! Not happening!" Jeanette added. "You maybe a ghost, but you're still apart of the team."

"And if it weren't for you getting the first clue, we wouldn't be here." Jay added.

"So what are you going to do Cole?" Nya asked him. "Are ya in or out?"

A determined look crossed Cole's face, he looked at his hands, then looked up. "Open the hanger doors!"

"Opening hanger doors." Ronin said as he pulled down the lever, and the floor opened up.

"Whao hoo!" Jay cheered. "Anyone else getting a tingling feeling?"

"Yeah." Kai said with worry. "Frost bite!"

"Ice cube centrol for me!" Jeanette added.

"Drop em!" Ronin called to Nya, who turned and hit a button. And the five Mechs dropped.

XxXxXxXxXx

Zane landed easily, a second later was Kai, a second later was Jay. Cole came down heavily as he flung his Mech's arms and legs wildly, before he came crashing down into the thick snow.

"Cole! Are you ok?" Kai asked as they helped him up.

"Gotta work on that landing." Cole said.

"LOOK OUT!" Jeanette's voice screamed, and the boys looked up to see Jeanette coming down just as wildly as Cole had.

And she ended up falling on top of Jay, causing Kai to start to laugh.

"Maybe Jay should be your boyfriend, and not Lloyd." He teased as Zane and Cole helped her up. "You keep landing on him!"

"Shut up Kai!" She glared at him as Jay picked himself up.

"Yeah Kai, Jen would rather be making out with Lloyd." The blue Ninja then grinned. "Just last week I caught them in a very heavy make out session in the back room of Steep Wisdom!"

Jeanette blushed brightly. "Shut up Jay!" She yelled as Kai again laughed.

"I caught them in a closet, at the end of last week!" He added, making Jeanette turn even more brighter as she blushed as both Jay and Kai started to laugh.

"You guys sure you want me along?" Cole asked, gaining their attention off Jeanette. "I can hardly control my new body, let alone this peice of metal." He said with worry, and that caused both Jay and Kai to stop their laughter.

"Hey, we all have our bad days." Jay told him. "We'll pick you up, so that next time you can return the favor."

"Jay be right." Zane said. "The only way we be getting up the mountain, is if we be a hearty crew!"

"This isn't about who's a Ninja, a Nindroid, or even a ghost." Kai started. "Above all else, we're brothers! As iron sharpens iron, brother sharpens brother." A snow ball hit him in the face. "And sister!" He quickly added. "Brother sharpens sister, and vise versa!"

"Alright brothers, and sister!" Cole said. "Let's do this!"

The team started to head out.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja started to make their way up the mountain. "Not so bad, once you get the hang of it." Cole said.

"Speak for yourself." Jeanette said as she was behind him. Behind her Jay, and Kai discuss about the Sword.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Zane, how much further till the top?" Kai whined.

"There'd be a long way." Zane answered. "At least 100,000 steps up."

"A 100,000!?" Kai cried, then groaned tiredly. "Good thing I'm not counting."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Ayr! Look!" Zane points to some footprints. "Footprints!"

"Maybe another yak?" Kai asked.

"Or a cow!" Jay added.

"Jay!" Jeanette glared at him. "Cows can not live up here! This climent is way to cold for them!"

Zane bent down to analize the tracks. "PIXAL has analized the tracks." He said standing. "We are not the first ones to climb this mast today."

"You think it was Morro?" Kai asked.

"Who else would be crazy enough to be at this alltitude?" Jay answered. "If he's ahead of us, we're bound to cross paths!"

As they stood there, a wailing noise came down to them.

"What's that?" Cole asked, looing around. It was followed by some wind.

"Wind gust." Zane answered. "Anker down!"

"Leave this to me!" Jeanette moved forward. she first crossed her arms to block the wind as it hit the team. But the wind was too much for her and she winced at it.

"Hold on everyone!" Kai yelled, his voice bearly heard over the wind. Soon they were all thrown backwards, and started to slid.

"STOOOOOOP!" Jeanette screamed as she uncrossed her arms, and threw them to the sides. The wind gust disappeared.

Jay sighed. "Thanks Jen."

"Welcome." She panted as she was bent over with her hands on her knees. "Phew! I've never used my powers till I joined the Ninja."

"Come on." Kai looked at them. "We still have a long way to go."

XxXxXxXxXxX

The team was making a good pace up the mountain. Till they heard a noise. "Now what's that sound?" Jay asked.

"Another gust?" Jeanette asked.

"Worse." Kai said as he saw something that was coming at them fast. "AVALANCHE!"

The team turned tail and ran back down as fast as they could. "Kai!" Jeanette cried when he went down, she soon followed, followed by Cole, and lastly Jay.

"I can't control my Mech!" Cole cried.

"Me either!" Jay cried.

"The avalanche is too strong!" Kai yelled.

Jay, and Jeanette were both heading straight for the same big rock. Both Mech's crashed into it, sending the two Ninja flying. Jay fell on a piece of his broken Mech, Jeanette falling on top of him as they went down the mountian. Jeanette grabbing his neck from behind as they headed down.

"Jay!" Cole called as he sat on his knees on his own Mech. "Take my hand!"

Jay leaned to his left, stretching his arm out. And their hands went right through each other.

"Concentrate Cole!" Jay yelled as he slid further down, with Cole still behind him.

"Hey guys!" Kai called from a tree. "I."- He cried out when the branch broke and he dropped down on Jeanette's back, she now squashed between Kai and Jay as they continued down the mountain.

After a few minutes, Jay moved his broken Mech towards Zane, who's was still in one piece. Kai jumped on it first, then Jeanette, and lastly Jay. But they still wern't out of danger yet.

Just as Zane's Mech flew off the mountain, a possessed snow ball that looked like Thing from the movie Fantastic Four, grabbed them.

"Cole! Is that you?" Jay asked.

"Just picking you up to return the favor." Cole said, before swinging them back onto the mountain.

"You possessed the snow!" Kai said, and the snow creature melted away to reveal Cole who was looking at his hands.

"Yeah." He said with amazment. "I guess I did." He looked at his friends.

Jay started laughing. "First we get Cyclon-do! Now we get a ghost on our side!"

"It's good to see you smile." Zane said Cole.

"Yeah Cole." Jeanette smiled brightly. "You haven't smiled since our encounter with Yang."

"Alright." Kai said. "We're down four Mechs. But we're up in spirit, still how are we gonna catch up? We lost a lot of ground."

"How about let's see what else I can possess?" Cole offered.

XxXxXxXxXx

Soon Zane's Mech was running up the mountain at a great speed. "Woooo hooooo!" Jay cheered.

"It's like you're possestion hass givin him boo-sters!" Kai said.

" _Boo-sters_?" Cole asked from the console. " _Is that some sort of ghost joke_?"

Kai laughed. "Glad your sense of homor hasn't changed!"

They continued to run, then jumped and started to climb a mountain. "It's like your ghost powers gave the Mech spider powers." Kai told Cole.

" _You know, this ghost thing maybe as bad after all_." Cole said with a smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"The hanging temple." Jeanette gasped when they got close.

"We're not far!" Kai said.

Suddenly a ghost arrow flew down at them. "IN COMING!" Jay screamed. The arrow slammed into Jeanette, knocking off Zane's Mech, but Kai grabbed her arm to stop her fall.

"No, no, no, no!" Jay gasped, his hands on his head.

Jeanette grunted as Kai helped her back onto the Mech. "This deepstone really works!" She smiled. "I'm not a ghost!"

Hearing a noise from above, they looked up. To see the ghost Mech, shooting out two claws, grabbing them and pulling them onto the wood floor.

"Morro's getting away!" Cole yelled before he started to run after him, but was blocked by Bansha.

"And you're not!" She sent out a scream, causing the Ninja's to grab their ears. The iceicals that hung from a wire started to drop. Jay, Cole, Kai, and Jeanette jumped backwards just in time as they smashed into the boards. Kai made a ghost joke as he pulled out his Aeroblade.

"Now _that_ is a ghost joke!" Cole told him.

Ghoultar started for them, but Zane intervined and the two started to fight.

"The Blind Man's Eye!" Jeanette cried, pointing to it.

"We can't let Morro jump through it without us!" Cole said, just as Kai started to fight Bansha with his Aeroblade.

"Don't think that we're not trying!"

Jay started to run over to help, but a ghostly arrow hit right in front of him, and he jumped backwards in surprise.

"Somebody almost got shot here!" He said. "Where's the archer!?"

"On the rooftop!" Cole yelled, pointing.

"Look out Jen!" Jay yelled, and she quickly ducked and covered her head as Jay threw his Aeroblade, but Soul Archer easily moved out of the way.

"We have to figure out how to get rid of these whim bags, before it's too late!" Kai told his friends. No sooner had he said that, another wind gust started to appear.

"Oh! Speaking of wind!" Jay cried. "Anker down!" He yelled, tossing his Aeroblade on the floor to hold himself as the wind gust forced him and the others to slid backwards. Jeanette grabbing a hold of Kai's arm and hugged it as they slid backwards.

"Jeanette, do something with the wind!" Cole yelled towards her.

"I can't!" She cried. "It's way too strong!" She clung tighter to Kai's arm. Suddenly they were blown off, but the Ninja was able to grab a hold of Zane's Mech as they dangling through the wind.

"Ohhhh, now I feel like a whim bag!" Jay cried.

After awhile the wind died down. "I want to get off this stupid mountain!" Cole yelled. "I hate heights!"

"That makes two of us!" Jeanette said. "I get bloody noses when I get too high up in the air!"

"Come on Zane!" Jay said. "Get this tin can back on it's feet!"

"Aye!" Zane said, and the Mech easily climbed back up. Only to find Ghoultar waiting for them, who laughed as he approached them. He grabbed Zane's Mech's and pushed him down, the Ninja falling to the ground.

"Now, where'd the Archer go?" Jay asked with worry as Cole pushed himself out of the snow he'd landed head first in.

"Behind you!" Jeanette cried, pointing behind Jay. Cole jumped back into the snow hole, as Jay jumped backwards, and Jeanette hid behind Kai.

As Soul Archer got ready with a new arrow, Jay threw his Aeroblade. It knocked him down but the blade continued to soar through the sky.

"I got him!" Jay cheered as Cole landed on his butt next to him. "I got him! Aww!" He whined when his Aeroblade disappeared through the sky.

"Come on!" Kai yelled, running down a path with Jeanette behind him. "We have to get out of here!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja ran across a bridge. "RUUUUN!" Zane screamed with panic, and the others looked back at him before picking up speed. Kai jumped onto the other side of the mountain, and was soon dog piled on.

The Ninja quickly climbed off each other, and turned to look at the bridge, that was once solid but now it was a ghost bridge.

"Come on." Kai said as he turned. "There's no time to loose."

Soon they got up to the highest mountain. To find Morro climbing it.

"There he is!" Jay said, pointing. "We're still in this race!"

The team jumped towards the ice, and started to climb. Morro kicked at an icical, and it dropped down. Kai, and Cole were able to use their Aeroblades to brake it just in time.

"Come on guys!" Kai yelled. "Almost there!"

Jeanette started to slid off, and cried when she completely slid off. Cole was able to catch her hand.

"Concentrate." He told her as she was able to grab an icical near him.

"Jay!" She smiled. "I found your Aerblade!" She reached for it, and put it on her back.

"I knew it'd come back to me!" He called with a smile as they continued to climb.

The Blind Man's Eye appeared.

"We're gonna to miss The Blind Man's Eye!" Kai yelled.

"Not if we do Airjitzu!" Jeanette yelled.

"You think it'll work?!" Kai called to her.

"It's the only way!" And with that, Jeanette let go of the icical as she started to drop, she used Airjitzu and got to the top of the mountain. Kai, Jay, and Zane soon followed.

"I made it!" Jay cheered. "I Cyclon-doed!"

"Cole!" Jeanette called as she sat on her knees and hands as she leaned carefully on the edge and looking down at him.

"You can do it Cole!" Kai encouraged as he stood next to Jeanette. "We'll catch you! Remember brother sharpens brother!"

"The only thing that's sharp is this icical that I'm holding onto!" Cole yelled up at them.

"Come on Cole!" Jeanette cried. "You're the strong one!"

"Yeah!" Kai called. "Even Jay could do it!"

"Oh, thank you very much Fire Boy!" Jay said, but the two ignored him.

"Cole just jump!" Kai called down.

"What if I can't hold onto your hand!?" Cole called up. "I'll fall and die!"

"No you won't!" Kai yelled.

"You're a ghost Cole!" Jeanette called to him. "And a ghost can not die!"

There was a pause from down below, and tears started to cloud Jeanette's vision as she and Kai continued to look down to were Cole was. He was suddenly gone. "COLE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed.

Suddenly Cole came up towards them using Airjitzu. He flew over them and landed on top of them. Jay cheered.

"We did it!"

"Look!" Kai yelled pointing to the sky. "The Blind Man's Eye!"

"We've got one shot!" Zane said, before stand up, followed by the others.

"Cyclon-do!" Jay yelled, and the Ninja used Airjitzu to cross to the Cloud Kingdom.

XxXxXxXxX

"Jeanette!" Jay cried with worry as he shook her arm as he, Kai, Cole, and Zane stood around her. "Wake up, please wake up."

She slowly awoke. "What, what happened?" She asked as Cole, and Jay helped her sit up.

"We made it." Kai smiled

XxXxXxXXxXx

 **Took a lot longer then planned! Please review!**


	6. Kingdom Come

The Ninja walked towards the gates of Cloud Kingdom. A man was walking down the steps towards them from the other side of the gate. As the Ninja got closer, the gates opened.

"Welcome to Cloud Kingdom." The man greeted as he got closer to the Ninja. "We've been expecting you."

The Ninja looked at each other.

"Huh. How are we?" Jay started to ask nervously.

"Standing on a cloud?" The man finished. "Easy. In other realms, there are other rules. I'm Fenwick, I've been asked to show you around."

"Nice to meet you." Kai said as the Ninja came closer. "I'm."-

"Kai." Fenwick interupted. "Yes, we all know. You're all quite popular with the other munks. From up here we see everything that goes on in Ninjago."

"Then you know." Cole started.

"That you've traveled far for the Sword Of Sanctuary." Fenwick interupted again, and the Ninja looked at each other. "A powerful weapon that can forsee your opponet's attack. It's also the second clue in finding the First Spinitzu Master's tomb."

"Blimy! But."-

"How am I finishing your sentences?" Fenwick interupted.

"Cut off our sentences again, I'll cut you!" Jeanette threatened.

"Easy Jen." Cole told her gently. "He won't let us in his realm, if you insult him."

"Agh." She folded her arms in a grumpy fashion. "Fine!"

"Please, forgive her." Jay said as he wrapped his arm around Jeanette's shoulders. "She's suffering from Lloyd withdraw."

"I know finishing your sentences is a bit annoying." Fenwick said. "But up here ... let's just say we know what's going to come next." He turned. "Come! I know Morro isn't far behind. Follow me and I'll explain."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja followed Fenwick into a building. Monks stood in front of tables, writing and not speaking at all. But as the Ninja followed Fenwick down the middle, the Monks looked up and whispered to themselves with amazement.

"I know you're familiar with some of the realms." Fenwick said as they walked. "Cloud Kingdom is just one more of the sixteen realms, that exsist to parelle with Ninjago."

"Sixteen Realms?" Kai asked.

"In this realm, we strive to greater understanding." Fenwick explained. "And let go of distractions. There is no television, no video games."

"No video games!" Jay cried, then quickly folded his arms. "Humpth! Not impressed!"

"It appears all ye do here is writing." Zane said.

"That is because here, our words matter." Fenwick gestured to the monk who was writing. "Here in Cloud Kindgom we are the writers of destiny. It was here that it was decided that Lloyd should be the Green Ninja! And just now, Zane should find his voice again."

Both Kai, and Jeanette looked at Zane quickly.

"I sense that my vocal patteren has returned without any repair." Zane said with a smile.

"Awww! He dosn't talk like a pirate anymore!" Jay complained.

"How did that happen?" Cole asked.

"It was writen." Fenwick answered, and Jay walked over to a different monk.

"Hey guys! He's writing about Dareth!" He pushed the monk aside, when he did the ink bottle that the monk was using dropped and inked the spot where he'd been writing.

"Oh! Poor Dareth!" The Monk said, and Jay laughed nervously as he look back at the others.

Jeanette walked over to Jay, and grabbed his ear.

"Ow!" Jay cried as Jeanette pulled him away from the Monk.

Kai turned to Fenwick. "If you know what's about to happen next, then you now how important it is for us to get The Sword Of Sanctuary."

"Yes." Fenwick nodded. "And I know you gave a promise to save you friend from Morro. But sadly, we cannot keep promises because we are not aloud to choose sides." He suddenly turned around to face the Ninja. "I'm not allowed to tell you this, but we had intended for Morro to stay in the Cursed Realm."

"Then why did my brother escape?" Jeanette asked.

"And what do you mean, intended?" Cole asked.

"He was never suppose to escape. He somehow defyed destiny."

The Ninja looked at each other.

"And now, we're playing catch up." Fenwick walked over to Cole. "Do you think we wanted you to be a ghost?" He asked, placing a hand on the Earth Ninja's shoulder. "That's perposterus. Ever since Morro broke free things have been happening outside of our control." He turned around. "To be honest, we don't know how things will end."

"Then stop talking, and give us the sword." Kai told him. "So we can get to the tomb and stop Morro!"

"Look, we want to give it too you." Fenwick said. "But first the Master Writer wants to see you." He lead them out of the building.

"Fine. Then show us to this ... Master Writer." Kai said, known of the Ninja noticed that a young Monk was watching them leave with a worried look.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So this Master Writer." Cole started as they climbed into a skiff. "He'll decide if we get the sword, just by looking at us?"

"It's an important decision." Fenwick said as they started to move through the air. "One that will not decide the fate of Ninjago, but the sixteen realms."

"Do you know what's inside the tomb?" Jeanette asked.

"I do." Fenwick moved his arms, and the clouds in front of them moved apart to reveal what looked like a dangerous place. "Morro is after the Realm Crystal. It's the doorway to the sixteen realms." A beautiful diamond appeared. "It's a bridge to greater understanding." They passed right through the crystal, and into a different place. "When the First Spinitzu Master created it, he knew the power to freely cross into realm could not fall into the wrong hands. Which is why he barried it with him, in his resting place. A tomb protected by impossibe traps. Only a Master of Spinijtzu could get by with the aid of The Sword Of Sanctuary."

"But I thought Morro just wanted to be the Green Ninja?" Cole asked. "What does he want with the crystal?"

"It is not Morro who seeks to rule Ninjago." Fenwick answered. "But his Master. The Preeminent." The belly of The Preeminent appeared along with ghosts, scaring the Ninja as the ghosts traveled close by the skiff.

"The Cursed Realm." Kai said, as Jeanette clung to his arm. "He's in charge?"

"Not he." Fenwick corrected. "But _she_ , queen of the cursed. Evil so vengfull, that she cannot cross over without any other magical means."

The Ninja gulped, and as the images fade to show a more calming and relaxing image, Jeanette let go of Kai.

"Once Morro uses the crystal to free her, and after cursing Ninjago, there will be no stopping her regain and every Master Realm will fall under her control." Fenwick finished explaining. He moved his wrist, and the thick clouds disappeared to reveal the other side of the Cloud Kingdom. "We're here!" He said with almost too much excitement as he quickly got off the skiff and onto a dock made of concreate. "Wasn't that a lovely ride?"

"Yeah." Kai said, not happy. "You paint a lovely picture." The Ninja follow Fenwick towards the tower.

"Now if you just wait in here." Fenwick said as he unlocked the double doors. "I'll be back with the Master Writer." He finished as he opened one of the doors.

The Ninja walk into the tower and the door closes, with a click of the lock. The Ninja look at the door, then to each other, before walking further into the room.

"Oh look! A pinball machine!" Jay said with a smile, hurrying over to it and started to play.

"I don't think we're in the right place." Jeanette said with worry as they all, minus Jay noticed all the toys.

"What makes you say that?" Kai asked her. "We're in a different realm now, things are different then our realm."

"A Master Writer would have an office that looks like Professor Dumbledore's office, in the Harry Potter movies." Jeanette said. "And this place looks like a Day Care Center."

"You do have a point." Zane said. "This is a strange place to meet this Master Writer."

"Yeah." Cole agreed as Kai picked up a teddy bear. "I thought this place didn't have distractions. Jen's right, something's fishy."

"OHHH YEAH!" Jay cheered, jumping and spining in the air, before going back to the game.

"Jay! Get away from that!" Jeanette scolded, hands on hips.

"Yeah Jay, so stop playing, we want to make a good first inpression." Cole said.

Jay didn't looked up from the Pin Ball machine. "Aw, just one game! Whoever had the highest score is going down!"

A noise was heard from the other side of the wall.

"That machine sounds strange." Zane said.

"Agh!" Jay started in irriatation, then started to back away from it. "Uhh, that's not the machine!" He cried.

"Then what is it?" Kai asked.

And as if to answer, a thumbing noise had the team look around with worry as they backed away from a doorway, and a big creature came walked towards them. It roared at the Ninja.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja backed away from the creature in frght. "I don't think he liked you braking he's record." Kai told Jay.

"There goes our first impression!" Cole said.

"Forget about the impression!" Jeanette said. "We got tricked! And now we're trapped with that thing!"

The creature picked up something and threw it at the Ninja, they cried out. Cole tripped over a two wheel kids scooter, at the same time Jay tripped over a body pillow and fell backwards and crawled backwards.

"Is this the Master Writer?" Zane asked, he tripped and nearly fell backwards, but kept his balance. Jeanette fell into him. "He's in charge of our destiny?!" No sooner had he said destiny, Kai grabbed both Zane and Jeanette and yanked them backwards.

"Whoever he is, I don't think he's handing over the sword." Kai said.

"Aren't you guys listening to me!?" Jeanette demanded glaring at both Kai and Zane, while the creature started to go after Cole and Jay. "That is _not_ the Master Writer!"

"What makes you so sure!?" Kai demanded, putting his hands on his hips.

Jeanette gave him an irritated look. "Because that thing doesn't talk!" She said with irritation, the two were so into their heated argument that they ignored the chaos around them.

"How do you know it can't talk?" Kai wanted to know stubbornly.

"Because I ran into one of those creatures a few years ago!" Jeanette growled with a hiss. "And they won't stop until they get it's prey!"

Suddenly Jay was thrown into the two, and he slowly sat up. "Now I know how that feels." He said in a shaken voice as Cole and Zane ran over.

The creature roared again, and charged.

"Uh oh!" Cole cried, and the Ninja scattered.

Kai jumped to a really big teddy bear that was the same size as the creature. "Over here big guy!" He called, waving his arm, to get the creature's attention. The creature quickly ran over to him, and Kai ran off. The creature grabbed the teddy bear and hugged it lovenly as a young child would do over a stuffed bear. "Huh?" Kai then smiled. "You like your toys huh." He quickly grabbed a regular size teddy bear.

"Kai!" Jeanette cried when the beast was quick and growled at him.

"Stay be fella! Or I'll break it!" Kai threatened, as he held the teddy bear. The creature looked upset, but obayed and was gesturing with his hands for the teddy bear. "Stay!" Kai continued to say, until the creature raored. "Hurry, find a way out of here!" He told the others.

Jay, and Jeanette pushed a TV stand from its original spot, as Zane ran passed them and threw a basketball and two other toys from a corner. Nothing.

Jeanette ran over to the door, she was about to tell Cole something, but Jay pushed her out of the way.

"You can undo the locks!" Jay told Cole.

"I was going to tell him that, empty head!" Jeanette told the blue Ninja, who turned to look at her.

"Empty head? Only Sensei gets to call me that!"

"Guys stop!" Cole yelled at them, getting their attention. "I'm a Ninja! not a locksmith! I need a key!"

"Be the key Cole!" Jay told him. "BE THE KEY!"

Jeanette suddenly grabbed him and yanked him away from the doors. Jay, Jeanette, Zane, and Kai ran from the creature as it chased them around the room. When they got to the door, it opened. Kai ran out first, followed by Jeanette, and Zane, and Jay was last as he closed the door, and Cole came out from the keyhole. The team sighed in relef at being safe from the creature.

Kai straightened after being bent over as he breathed heavily. "You know Cole." He placed a hand on the black Ninja's shoulder. "I'm starting to like you as a ghost more and more! Ow!" He complained looking at Jeanette after she hit his arm. "What?"

"Clearly Cole doesn't like being reminded of being a ghost." She huffed, and folded her arms.

"It's ok Jen." Cole said. "I'm stuck like this forever."

"You _will_ return back into a human Cole." She said firmly. "There _has_ to be a way."

Zane suddenly pointed ahead of them. "Look! Morro is here, with Fenwick!"

"Treacherous Fenwick!" Jay said. "I knew I didn't like that snob!"

"And he had an old man smell." Jeanette added, and the boys turned their angry glares from Fenwick, to give Jeanette funny looks. "What? He did!"

Cole shook his head, before pulling down his Ninja hood. "Come on!" He ran off, followed by the others. Unknown to them the beast from inside opened both doors and growled as he watched them.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja was now climbing up a wall, and it wasn't easy. "Kai, get your butt out of my face!" Jeanette yelled.

"The only butt she wants to look at, is Lloyd's!" Jay laughed, until he cried out when she punched him in his back.

"This is not the time for teasing Jay!" She hissed. The Ninja was able to get up to the wall.

"You're alive!" The young Monk gasped as he backed away to let the Ninja climb over the ledge and onto the bridge.

"No thanks to Fenwick." Kai said.

"Fenwick's convinced there's no way to stop the queen of the Cursed Realm!" The Monk told them. "So he's agreed to help Morro, only to help himself! But he doesn't know you've escaped."

The Ninja look at each other.

"You have to get to the Sword Of Sanctuary!" The Monk continued. "Or else Morro will have too big of an advantage!"

"Tell us, where it is." Jeanette said.

The Monk pointed to the tower behind them. "The tallest tower, but you must hurry! Morro is already headed there."

The Ninja turned to look at how high the tower is, Jeanette gulped.

"I guess there's no time to take the stairs." Kai said. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Airjitzu!" He, Cole, Jeanette, and Zane called in union.

"Cyclon-do!" Jay called, but the others wasn't happy with that, and the blue Ninja folded his arms. "Agh! Why isn't it catching on?" He whined.

"Be careful little Monk." Cole told him.

"You too." He turned and ran off.

"NINJA GO!" The Ninja calls out, before using Airjitzu to fly to a skiff, then to another, then another. Soon they were at the top.

The Ninja jumped through the windows, ready to fight Morro. Who was now holding the sword. And a fight broke out.

"You're too late!" Morro told them. "I know you're every move!" He looked into the sword. he laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Kai said, and Jay ran for Morro. Only to get knocked to the side, Cole tried to fight him with his Aeroblade, but was taken down, Kai was next, Morro blew a gust of wind at Zane. Then the villian ran for a window.

Jeanette swung her right leg hard, sending a very strong and powerful gust of wind at Morro, she then did the same with her left leg a second later.

Morro jumped and levitated to avoid the two gust of strong wind. "Pathetic, baby sister!" He sent a stronger gust of wind at her, and she fell backwards into Kai.

Morro laughed before quickly escaping through the window.

The Ninja ran out of the windows, and slid down the roof. Kai who was first, slid to a stop. Jeanette rammed into him from behind, Cole rammed into her, when Zane rammed into them, they were able to stay on the roof, but when Jay rammed into them, they each dropped. Then hung and dangled from the roof.

"There he is!" Kai yelled, pointing at Morro, who was on a different roof. Jay swung the team to the side, and they were able to grab a hold of the roof and climb back up. The Ninja jumped to the roof that Morro was standing on, he looked into the sword and jumped. Just as Kai landed heavily on that spot. Jay, Jeanette, and Zane landed dog piled on top of him as Cole landed next to the pile.

"I hate that sword!" Kai grunted out.

Morro laughed as he stood on a new roof. "Why fight? I'll win every time!"

"Doesn't mean we can't try!" Cole said as he sat on the ledge of the roof, while the others still laid on top of each other.

Morro took a deep breath, then blew. The roof tiles he stood on flew up then flew at the Ninja. Jeanette quickly raised her arms and pulled up a wall of wind, the roof tiles hit the wall and dropped. "That was pretty good, sister. But not good enough!" He used Airjitzu to get away.

The Ninja then followed.

"Bye bye! Ninja!" Morro yelled, before jumping off a roof, and onto a boat where Bansha and Sould Archer were coming. Bansha's strong scream had the Ninja flying backwards off the roof they were on.

After falling for awhile, the Ninja landed in a heap on a stiff. "Still passing through!" Cole told the startled Monk. "On second thought, do you mind if we borrow your stiff?"

"Of course not, to not help the Ninja would be a betrail." The Monk said, gliding over to a bridge and getting off.

"Thank you, kind sir." Jeanette smiled at him.

"No, thank _you_ , for keeping all our realms safe." He smiled, and watched as the stiff flew off.

Soon, the Ninja was gaining up on Morro. But not too well. "Whao!" Cole cried. "How do you drive this thing!?"

Suddenly the stiff was grabbed the same beast from before, he roared and shook the stiff. "Get him off!" Jay yelled as Cole quickly backed up towards them.

Jeanette punched the air three times with both hands. But the three gusts of wind that slammed into the creatures face only made him more angry. The creature reached out and grabbed her, and threw her off the stiff.

"JEN!" The Ninja cried as she dropped like a rock.

Jeanette tumbled and twirled through the air, but she was able to gain control of her fear, and summoned her dragon. She didn't know how long she had been dropping, but for the moment she didn't care. "Come on Breeze!" She flew towards the Blind Man's Eye, and her dragon disappeared and she dropped down back onto the stiff.

"Jeanette, you're ok!" Zane smiled.

"Thanks to dragon power." She smiled.

"Look!" Jay yelled, pointing.

"Hold on to your buckets gang!" Cole yelled as their stiff and Morro's boat started to go through the Blind Man's Eye. "Looks like the ride isn't over yet!"

XxXxXxXxX

They made it back into the Wailing Alps, where the chase continued.

"AHHHHH! WHY ARN'T WE FLYING ANYMORE!?" Jay cried, Jeanette had a hold of his neck from behind as both stiffs flew down the mountain at alarming speeds. Their stiff soon came up along side Morro's.

"Gotcha!" Kai yelled.

"You really think so?" Morro held up his arms, sending his boat into another direction.

"Why does he get the smoother path!?" Jeanette complaned.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Zane screamed out. And the Ninja jumped off the stiff just as it smashed into a tree.

But soon Zane, Cole, Jeanette, and Kai came sliding down the snow on boards like they were on real snow boards instead of boards. They cheered as they weeved around each other as they followed Morro.

Zane jumped over Morro's boat, and landed easily on the other side. "Hello! Haven't we met before?" You can clearly hear the smile in his voice.

Kai laughed. "Your ride is kinda slow, huh?" He soon slammed into a tree.

Jay had the front of the stiff, and he was all over the place. "WHY DO I GET THE UNCONTROLABLE SLIED!?" He screamed out, he hit a smooth rock and it was like a ramp for him, but he easily landed and continued to chase after Morro.

Zane, Kai, Jeanette, and Cole slid down after Jay. "Hold on Jay!" Cole called.

One of Soul Archer's arrows flew after Jay, and he cried out as he tried his best to avoid the arrow. And after sometime, the arrow slammed into a log. Jay sighed in relief.

Soon the Destiny's Bounty flew over head as it came into the chase. And water baloons were shot out towards the ghosts. Morro, and his goons easily jumped backwards and the water baloon hit the snow under Jay's sled.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Watch it!"

The Ninja continued to slid down the mountain after Morro's boat. Soon the anker came down with Sensei. "Need a lift?!" He called to them.

Zane, Cole, Jay, and Jeanette jumped onto the anker, but Kai stayed on his slid.

"Go!" He told them. "I can catch them!" He leaned down and gained more speed. the anker pulled back up. The Ninja climbed back onto the Bounty.

"Nya!" Cole smiled at her. "Great timing!"

"You too Sensei." Jeanette smiled at the elder.

XxXxXxXxX

"I lost sight of Kai!" Jay said with worry.

"So did I!" Jeanette said.

Sensei turned. "Keep following them!"

XxXxXxXx

Using Airjitzu, Kai jumped from from tree top to tree top, then used Airjitzu to get to the Bounty.

The team cheered. "You got the sword!" Sensei said. "But how?"

"How else?" Kai asked. "Working together." He looked at Misako. "Lloyd fought Morro like a true hero."

Misako smiled.

"If Morro defied destiny, then why not us!?" Cole exclaimed.

"He may have found Airjitzu first." Zane began, but Jay tried to correct him and he sighed.

"But we have the sword!" Cole cheered.

"The whole team cheered.

"Now all we have to do is find the tomb." Sensei said. "Then it'll be smooth sailing."

"But who here knows where the tomb is?!" Ronin asked, and the Ninja groaned.

" _You ruion everything_!" Nya yelled at him.


	7. The Crooked Path

**No reviews for my last chapter? :( :(**

 **That makes me sad!**

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette was sitting on the floor of Steep Wisdom, papers were scattered all around her as she tried to find a way to get Cole to return back into a human.

"Aghh!"

She looked up to see Cole sliding on his back away from the door, he jumped up and ran over to the wall, then leaned out the door. "Careful!" He snapped. "You know, not all of us are inmune to water!" He pushed the door all the way open. "And I for one would like to stick around long enough for Sensei, Misako, and Jen to figure out the last clue!" He jumped on the water bucket and disappeared outside.

Jeanette went back to her studies.

"Where is it?" Misako asked, looking at all the papers that they've collected as she stood behind the counter. "The clues are all right here. What are we missing?"

"We mustn't give up." Sensei told her, walking around Jeanette. "If Morro finds it first, then takes the Realm Crystal. I'd hate to think of what would happen next."

"Our world, along with the other worlds will fall into chaos!" Jeanette said as she still sat on the floor, not looking up from her own studies. "My brother will stop at nothing to get what he wants." She jumped when the bell from above suddenly rang off.

"The anti warning system!" Misako said, as the three looked up towards the bell. Jeanette picked herself up and hurried over to the door.

"Intruder!" Kai yelled.

"Let em have it!" Jay yelled. "Pull!"

One-by-one, the four Ninja used a single catapult with a water balloon, the balloons flew into the air, hit the sign that Zane put up. Only to soak the mailman.

Jeanette sighed. "False alarm." She turned back around to go back to her studies.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Jen!" Kai called.

Jeanette had fallen asleep, and was lying on the floor on top of all the papers and books she had collected.

"Jeanette!" Cole touched her shoulder, and she bolted awake. Papers and books went flying and rained down on them.

"What, what?!" she asked, still sleepy as she looked around.

"Ronin's stolen the sword!" Jay cried. "We gotta stop him!"

Jeanette quickly awoke. "Let's get after him!" She paused when she saw they were all soaked, minus Cole. "You guys fell into your own booby traps?" She asked with a laugh and a shake of her head. "I _told_ you it was gonna backfire."

Kai rolled his eyes. "We have to get to the Bounty, now!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"What happened?" Jeanette asked as she sat on her dragon, with the Destiny's Bounty flying next to her.

"He turned on us!" Cole answered.

"You missed out on the briefing that Sensei had us attend." Jay added. "You were asleep the entire time?" He asked.

"Well when I get so ingrossed into studies, I literly forget about everything, and I fall asleep. And won't wake till someone has to wake me." She explained.

They continued to chase after Ronin's ship for a longer period of time.

"Faster Breeze!" Jeanette made her dragon go faster, passing Sensei's dragon and gaining speed on Ronin's ship. "Give up the sword now." She started to threaten. "Or." She trailed off when she saw the ship was empty. "What!?" She gasped. "Guys! Ronin's not aboard his ship!" She called into her communicater hood.

" _What do you mean he's not aboard_?" Jay asked.

"It's a trick!" Sensei called as he and Misako sat on Sensei's dragon on the other side of Ronin's ship. The Desiny's Bounty flew over to Jeanette's side.

"Then where did Ronin go?" Kai asked.

"We need to head back to Steep Wisdom and make a new plan." Jeanette said. "We have to take action now! Ronin's no doubt giving the sword to Morro!"

Sensei nodded. "You are correct Jeanette. Let us go back now so we can prepare ourselves."

XxXxXxXxX

"Ok! Morro now has the sword!" Jay said as the team stood in Steep Wisdom.

"But where's Morro?" Zane asked. "He can be anywhere!"

"Look Nya, I know you're not a Ninja yet, but if you're gonna be one of us!" Cole started with anger.

"I'm sorry!" Nya apologized, quickly cutting him off. "I should've told you, when I first suspected Ronin was gonna steal it!"

"Enough!" Yelled Sensei. "We all knew the path to save Lloyd, was never going to be a straight line. We were all fooled by Ronin. But that doesn't make us fools."

"So shouldn't butheads. Right?" Jeanette asked.

"Correct." Sensei nodded.

Jay started to snort with laugter. "I'm sorry, but you said butheads." His voice is thick is laughter.

Zane's falcon started to chirp, then it showed them a holigram of Ronin.

"Ronin! You backstabbing, piece of last years garbage!" Jeanette launched herself at the holigram, but went right through it and landed face first on the floor between Zane and Nya.

" _I can't talk loud_." Ronin whispered. " _But I wanted to let you know Nya, you were right, Morro didn't hold his end of the bargin_."

"Oh, what a shock." Jeanette huffed with bitterness, folding her arms. "I'll have that heart attack now."

" _And Misako was right too_." The holigram of Ronin continued. " _The sword and scroll did reveal the tomb. I know where it's located. I know you don't have the sword_."

"Because of you!" Jeanette hissed.

" _But I know you can beat them to the tomb_." Ronin contined, he looked over his shoulder. " _They're coming_."

"Where is it!?" Jay cried. "Where's the tomb!?"

" _The Caves Of Despair_." The holigram of Ronin started to flicker. " _It's in the Caves Of Despair_!" Then he disappeared.

"Grrrrr!" Jeanette growled. "That low life weasle rate!"

"The Caves Of Despair! We've been there!" Sensei said. "But I don't remember seeing any tomb."

"There's still miles of unexplored mines!" Misako replied. "It could be there!"

"But why should we believe him?" Nya asked.

"Yeah!" Jeanette agreed. "Why should we believe anything he says?"

"It could be a trap!" Nya agreed.

"We don't have the scroll, and we don't have the sword!" Kai stated. "With Lloyd's life at stake, what other choice do we have?" He asked firmly as he looked towards Jay and Cole, the two look at each other before nodding.

"We're in." Cole said.

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me! What good is it for us, if it's all just a set up?" Nya asked.

"The Ninja are right." Sensei said. "Even a mis set could be a step in the right direction, we can not afford to do nothing! The Ninja will go. As for Nya." He paused. "You're still not ready."

Nya groaned looking down, Zane placed a hand on her shoulder.

XxXxXxXxX

The Ninja arrived at their destination. "The Caves Of Despair." Kai breathed as they walked towards it.

"This is the same place we came for the Golden Weapons!" Cole exclaimed. "It's like everything's come full circle!"

"Don't say that!" Jay cried. "Full circle means, its coming to an end! And I don't want to hear that before I go into The Caves Of Despair! One of my least favorte words. How do we even know the tomb is in there?"

They made their way towards the entrance. "The third symbol!" Jeanette said.

"Good enough for me, let's go." Jay said.

They made their way into the mine, unknown to them they were walking into a trap.

XxXxXxXx

"There's another symbol!" Jay said as they followed the tracks further down.

"Looks like it gets darker the deeper in we go." Cole said as they walked. Kai saw some lanterns and walked over to them.

"Good thing we have a little light."

"Wait!" Cole said. "What if this is one of the tests?" He asks.

Jay gasped and quickly hid behind Jeanette. "Yeah! Sensei said the tomb was going to be guarded by three deadly tests!" The blue Ninja said with worry, his head poking out from her shoulder. "Maybe if we pick the wrong lantern." He trailed off.

Kai turned his attention back to the lanterns, he reached for one while the others backed away slowly, with Jay shaking as he hid behind Jeanette. Kai hesitated, but he soon grabbed a lantern.

"Nope. Just a lantern." The red Ninja said, before continuing his walk. Cole, Jeanette and Zane each took one and followed the fire Ninja.

Jay was hesitent as he reached for the last one, when nothing happened, he ran to catch up with the others. "Wait!"

"Looks like there was a cave in!" Kai said as they got to a mouantin of rock.

Jay sniffed the air. "Agh!" He grabbed his nose with his free hand. "What's that smell?"

"Whoever smelt it, dealt it." Jeanette said, giving him a look.

"What are you looking at me for?" He asked. "It wasn't me!" He cried out, insulted.

"And how do I know that?" She asked.

"My senses have picked up the traces of ethenol." Zane said.

Cole laughed. "Sure, I bet that's what all the Nindroids say."

"If you're implying that it came from me." Zane started.

"Can Nindroids really pass gas?" Jeanette asked, looking at Cole with a confused look.

"Look!" Kai had all their attentions now. "Some of these rocks look like they've been recently moved." He was looking at a pile with his lantern. "Maybe Morro's already been there here."

They started down the path, pulling on their Ninja hoods. They walked up to the middle of the room. "Ash." Kai said as he knelt down and ran his hand on the ground. "Everything down here has been burned. Perhaps it was one of the traps?"

"Ethanol geyser." Zane said. "We cannot stay long."

Jeanette's gasp had Cole turning to her, she was knelling down next to something or someone. "Jen? Are you ok?" His question had the others turn and they walked over to her.

"Ew!" Jay said. "You think it's him?"

"The First Spinjitzu Master." Cole breathed.

"But where's the Realm Crystal?" Kai asked.

"This is not Lloyd's grandfather." Jeanette told them.

"Then who is it?" Jay asked.

"My brother!" She removed the green fabric from the skeleten, she showed them the symbol of the wind. "Morro." She couldn't help the shake of her voice. He maybe evil and mean spirited, but he was still her brother, her blood.

"Whoa!" Jay gasped. "Sensei told us he never."-

"Jay! Shhh!" Kai smacked him in the arm, after seeing the look on Jeanette's face.

Cole gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok Jen?" He asked gently, and she nodded.

"Yeah!" She tried to stand, and with Zane's help she was able to stand back up. "Our mother was heart broken after he left, and didn't come back home. She died a month later never knowing the truth."

"So, if this is Morro's remains." Kai started. "Then that means."-

"It is trap!" Ghoultar called down to them. "Now you will suffer same fate!"

The mine started to collapse, and the Ninja ran for the entrance. Jeanette tripped over a rock and fell with a cry, her ankle starting to throb.

"Jen!" Cole helped her up, and the two followed the other Ninja. The entrance collapsed, trapping the Ninja.

Jay coughed.

"We're trapped!" Jeanette cried, still leaning against Cole for support.

"If this was a test, we currently failed it!" Kai exclaimed.

Jay continued to cough. "And all this gas is making me a ... little ... light headed."

"This cave is a vertral oven!" Cole said. "If those geysers decide to ignite, we'll be cooked!"

"Not just cooked." Jeanette said. "Barbaqued!"

Zane scanned the area. "PIXAL has located an opening! the cave in most of created a gap!"

"A gap to where?" Jay asked. "For all we know, it could be a dead end! And for the record, that's another of my least favorite words! Dead end!"

"Too late!" Cole cried as he watched the geyser start to erupt. He ran over to a big rock, pulled on it then tossed it onto the geyser, even as Zane yelled for him to stop. "Huh. Solved that problem."

"Correction, you made it worse." Zane said, then explained.

"Ohh! What are you trying to say?" Jay asked.

Zane explained again.

"Guess we better get hot on our heels!" Kai decided, before using Airjitzu, the others followed.

They made it to the opening and ran. Kai saw the fire approching him since he was the closest.

"Kai!" Jeanette cried, she tried to use her wind powers to keep the fire and gas back.

"Run, Jen, run!" Kai grabbed her arm and the two ran where Cole, Jay, and Zane were standing by an opening. Kai slid to a stop, but Jeanette rammed into them, and the Ninja all fell.

They landed in a mine cart, and it started to move on the tracks. "Great! Now what?" Jay asked, just before the cart started to move like a rollorcoaster and the Ninja all cried out. the cart hit a broken part of the tracks, and the cart along with the Ninja went flying into the air. The cart landed down, and the Ninja minus Jay landed too. "Gotcha!" Kai cried as he, and Jeanette grabbed his wrists and pulled him back into the cart. Ghoultar came around the corner, and gasped in surprise. Jay threw his Aeroblade at the ghost, the blade came back.

"Looks like we're coming to a dead end!" Cole cried, pointing with his own Aeroblade.

"There's that word again!" Jay complained as the cart rolled towards the baracade. "NEVER SAY THAT WORD!"

They continued to go down the tracks at a fast rate. "WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO!?" Both Jay, and Jeanette cried.

"Use your Aeroblades for brakes!" Zane answered, using his. Followed by Kai, Cole, and Jay. But it didn't even slow them down.

"It almost feels like we're ... GOING FASTER!" Jay cried, a piece of caution tape was now blocking his eye sight.

The team continued to cry out as the cart flew down the ramp tracks, the Ninja really screamed when they came to the heart of the mine, the cart flew down towards the lava, and the Ninja were falling too. Until Ronin's ship flew towards them, and a ladder came down and the Ninja all grabbed it and sighed with relief.

Cole laughed. "I could kiss Ronin!"

Jeanette made a face. "I'm gonna kick him into the lava!"

The Ninja climbed up the ladder and into the ship.

No Ronin.

"Ohhh! Auto pilot!" Jay exclaimed. "Of course, he's too scared to show his face!"

As if on que, the consoul lit up to reveal Ronin. " _Hey Ninja. If you're getting this message then I'm sure you have some choice words for me_."

Cole laughed with anger. "You got that right!"

"But I wanted to tell you. That wasn't me who sent you there! I was under the control of Morro. And I know you think I'm a crock for taking the sword."

Jeanette tuned out the rest of what he had to say. She looked up towards the night sky.

"It's time to buckle up!" Kai's sudden voice had her jump, and she turned her attention back to them.

"We're out of here?" She asked hopefully.

"We're out of here!" Cole repeated with a nod as he took the driver seat.


	8. Grave Danger

**Sorry. No, Jeanette does not have an Aeroblade, she will get one.**

XxXxXxXx

"We're almost to the tomb of the first Spinjitzu Master." Jeanette said as she sat next to Cole, who was driving REX through the water.

"Yeah, can't believe we're almost there after everything we've been through." Cole said with a smile, as Kai just looked out through the glass watching a fish.

"I can't believe I'm under water." The fire Ninja said, his voice shaky with thickness.

" _You_?!" Cole gave him a brief glare, before returning his attention back to the front. " _I'm_ the one who should be worried!" He reached out to tap on the glass as he asked. "Just how thick is this glass?"

" _We're heading to your location now_." Sensei said from a montor in front of Jeanette. " _With Morro already ahead of you, and able to forsee the traps protecting the first Spinjitzu Master. It'll be up to you five to find the Realm Crystal before Morro does_."

Jay laughed nervously as he stood behind Jeanette. "Cole's a ghost, Kai can't swim, we have no magical sword, and no Elemental powers. What can go wrong?" He hung his head.

" _I may not know the three tests_." Misako said as she stood next to Sensei. " _But I discovered a riddle that maybe able to help_." She unrolled the scroll. " _A Spinjitzu Master can, a Spinjitzu Master cannot, to move forward don't look ahead, to find to find his resting spot_."

"Huh. That's food for thought." Cole said, and Jeanette gulped when she saw something big coming right at them.

"Speaking of food." She pointed.

"We're about to be some!" Jay added, pointing in the same direction.

"We have to go faster!" Kai exclaimed. "Much faster!"

"Put this thing into turbo, Cole!" Jeanette cried, and he did. But the octopus was bigger so that made him faster, one of his tenticals swung out and slamed into the glass, cracking it hard. "We're not going fast enough!" Jeanette cried, reaching over to grab the controls as she tried to push Cole away.

"Hey! Back off woman!" Cole complained, pushing her back to the passenger seat. "I'm driving this bucket!"

"Then speed up!" She yelled.

"What kind of weapons does this thing come equipt with?" Jay asked as Jeanette and Cole continued to argue about the driving.

"We don't need weapons." Zane said. "Cole." He placed his hand on Cole's shoulder, and the bickering stopped. "Aim for that rock."

"On it." Cole drove REX to a rock, and went right through, while the octopus tried to follow but ended up getting itself stuck. The Ninja cheered and Jay phraised REX like it was a dog.

XxXxXxXxXx

REX floated up towards the waters surface. After breaking it, the team headed out of REX, and looked around.

"The hidden tomb." Jeanette breathed as they looked around.

"Looks like a good place." Cole said as they walked further. "We're here."

After finding something, Jay growled. "There goes to any hope of Morro not finding this place!" He plucked up a piece of green fabric, then gestured to the wet footprints.

"Hey, stay positive." Kai told him. "We're about to go into traps that we know nothing about, all we have to rely on is each other. At least feel lucky we got this far."

"Oh! I'm sorry, what was I thinking? There goes hope Morro couldn't find the tomb! We're not alone, yay! Now we're going to have to fight him again, sure we got our tails handed to us last time, but you never know in the future, cause Ninja never quit! Better?"

"I'll take it." Kai said.

Zane spotted something, he pointed to behind Kai and Jeanette. "Look."

The team turned around, to find the carving the Lloyd's grandfather, and six lit candles in front of it.

"The first Spinjitzu Master." Cole breathed. "Creater of all of Ninjago. Whoa!"

" _Destination reached_." REX's computer voice was heard from behind the Ninja. " _Auto return_."

"Auto return?" Jay repeated, he and Kai turned around just as REX sunk back into the water. "No! No!" Jay cried as the team ran back to the waters edge. "Bad REX! Bad REX!" Jay yelled.

"Our Aeroblades were in there." Zane said.

"And not to mention, our only way back!" Kai added.

Jay turned to him. "Hey, stay positive! Who needs a way back, when we got to go that way." He pointed to behind the red Ninja.

"At least you guys had Aeroblades." Jeanette states. "I didn't get one, remember?"

"No sword, no powers, no problem." Kai said looking at her, then to Jay. "We can do this guys, as long as we got each other. Right?"

"Brother sharpens brother." Cole came up to his side.

"And _sister_ sharpens brothers." Jeanette grinned, thumping the Earth Ninja in the arm.

The team then followed the water footprints.

XxXxXxXxXx

They walked into a room, full of doors that each had a symbol. "Whoa." Jeanette breathed. "Where are we?" She jumped, and the team turned to the door that they walked through, close.

"This could be the first test." Cole answered.

"Ohhhhh, why did it have to be tests?" Jay asked nervously. "Why couldn't the tomb be protected by dragons? We're good with dragons!"

Kai look around. "I think we're suppose to pick a door."

"But which one?" Jeanette asked.

"Huh, what was it Misako said?" Jay asked.

"A Spinjitzu Master can, a Spinjitzu Master cannot." Zane recited the riddle. "To move forward don't look ahead, to find his resting spot."

The team look around at all the different doors. "A Spinjitzu Master can." Kai said as he looked at a symbol on a door. "Can what?"

"Sixteen doors." Jay said after counting them all. "For sixteen Realms?"

"Could be." Cole agreed. "But let me guess, open the wrong door, and we'll be a realm of hurt."

"Oh, I wish we had the sword right about now." Jay wished, not liking the idea of the wrong door.

"We can figure this out." Jeantte told them. "A Spinjitzu Master can."

"Can!" Kai repeated, looking at a symbol, and the team looked to the same symbol.

"That symbol above that door." Jay said. "It's in the shape of a tornado. This could be the one! Right?"

"You could be right." Kai agreed, and Jay started to walk over to it.

"Jay!" Zane suddenly cried with alarm, walking past Kai to stop the blue Ninja. "Wait! Don't open that door!"

Jay was quick to freeze, he then took a step back from the door.

"Step away from that door Jay." Zane told him, moving his friend away from the door.

Jay gulped as he now stood with the others. "What is it?"

"We're inside a zoetrope." Zane explained.

"Oohh, clever." Jeanette grinned.

"A zoe what?" Kai asked.

"A zoetrope." Zane continued to explain.

"Uhh, I don't get it." Cole said.

"A Spinjitzu Master can." Kai said thoughtfully. "Do Spinjitzu!" He realized.

"Exactly!" Zane said, and the team backed away from him, and he turned into a tornado. "He's creating some sort of shape!" He told them, and a minute later came out of his tornado and pointed to a door. "That one! That's the door out."

"I don't know Zane." Cole said nervously. "Isn't that the same door we came in? Are you sure?"

"Are you sure you want to doubt a nindroid?" Zane asked him, and Jeanette giggled.

"Works for me." She walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"But that wasn't there before." Cole said as the boys stood behind Jeanette as they looked into a different room, the only thing in there was the first Spinjitzu Master's staff. "How can that be the way out, when it was the way we can in?" Cole asked, completely confused.

The team walked own the dark hall. "Welcome to the tomb of the first Spinjitzu Master." Kai told him.

"So what's the second test gonna give us?" Jeanette asked.

"Looks like we're gonna find out." Jay said.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Didn't that staff belong to Lloyd's grandpa?" Jeanette asked after walking into the big room from the dark entrance.

"The staff of the first Spinjitzu Master!" Kai breathed, he started towards it, but Cole quickly stopped him.

"Wait! This is the second test, remember? Zane, what do you think?"

"PIXAL can see no pattern." He answered, turning to them. "If this is a riddle room, I'm at a loss."

Jeanette gulped. "Ohhh, boy."

"Think about it." Jay said, and the team turned to him. "The first test was a Spinjitzu Master _can_ , so this one must be a Spinjitzu Master _cannot_." He paused. "All though, saying it out loud, I don't like the sound of that."

Jeanette moved further into the room, she unknowningly stepped on a trap. "Uh oh!" She gasped as her foot sunk, and a first set of traps flew out, the Ninja all dodged.

"Jeanette!" Kai yelled. "Be careful!" He scolded as they picked themselves up.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Easy Kai!" Cole scolded. "Is everyone ok?"

"That was a close one." Zane said.

"Every step." Jay said with worry. "A trap."

Jeanette just looked at the sharp blade, that was now in between her legs, she didn't hear Zane's question as she felt frozen as she stared at the dart.

"Jen?" Jay asked, looking at her. "You ok?"

"The floor." She breathed as both Jay, and Cole helped her up. "It's booby TRAPED! How are we suppose to get across?"

"Ok, so if a Spinjitzu Master _can't_ do it. How are we suppose to reach the staff?" Cole asked.

"Watch an learn." Kai said, using Airjitzu. He ended up setting off all the traps, as he dodged them all to try to get back to safety. Jay then took a step backwards and that set off another trap.

"No!" Kai cried when the floor cracked between him, and the others, he watched as they backed away from the opening crack. Jeanette jumped into the air to hover using her wind powers as Zane and Jay jumped towards Kai.

"Cole!" Jeanette cried when a swinging boulder flew at him, then right through him.

Cole had crossed his arms in front of his face and braced himself. "Wait." He said with realization. "I'm a ghost! So what am I worried about?"

As if to answer, the boulder hit the wall, making it crack and a stream of water came out. Gasping, Cole jumped to the other side to join the others. "That! That I can worry about!"

Jeanette flew over to him, still hovering. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." He breathed, and they all turned to look at the Golden Staff.

"I can make it!" Kai decided. He ran off, but was quick to avoid the traps that came at him.

"You're not going to be useful to Skylor, if you're dead Kai!" Jeanette yelled after him.

But Kai kept going, one of the traps he set off had both Zane and Jay jump out of the way when darts from the ceiling dropped down.

"Kai!" Zane yelled in alarm and warning after Kai set off a trap of green gas. Kai jumps down and runs.

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE STOP MOVING!" Jay screamed out, after the whole room now had no floor and the Ninja was all seperated as they each stood on a piece of floor. Jeanette continued to hover in the air with her wind powers.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I can make it!" Kai told his friends. "Just a hop, skip and a jump!"

"You're not going to be useful to Skylor, if you're dead." Jeanette repeated as she floated next to Cole's side.

"I heard you the first time!" Kai told her. He used Airjitzu, but soon landed on his back and quickly backed away to where he first was when the floor under him sank.

"But what else comes with a hop, skip and a jump?" Cole asked. "We trigger one more trap ... I don't know how much more we can take!"

"The clue clearly says a Spinjitzu Master cannot do." Jay said. "So WHY AREN'T WE LISTENING TO THE CLUE?!"

"Trust me! I can make it!" Kai said stubbornly.

"Wait!" Cole stopped him. "What if it's a trick? The reason why we can't do it, is because we were never ment to reach the staff."

"That's it!" Jeanette cried with realization.

"What?" Kai questioned.

"Jen! What's the first rule of being a Ninja?" Cole asked her.

"A Ninja never quits." She answered simply.

"Exactly!" Cole nods. "And that's why we can't do it, because a Ninja would never give up."

"What are you trying to say?" Kai wanted to know. "That we just quit! Are you insane!?"

Cole looked down into the darkness below them, then looked at the team. "This time, trust me." He jumped.

"COLE!" The team cried.

After a long moment of silence, they heard him cheer. "Come on down and enjoy the ride!" He called up to them.

"He's alive!" Zane said before jumping, followed by Jay.

Kai turned to look towards the Golden Staff.

"Come on Kai." Jeanette grabbed his arm, then dropped out of her hovering. The two cried out as they fell through the darkness.

They landed on an ice slide, like a roller coaster. "Seriously?" Kai asked as they slid.

"WHAO!" Jeanette cheered.

Cole, Zane, and Jay slid passed them.

"Try to stay together!" Kai yelled as the team went down different tunnels after flying through the air.

"Stay together!?" Jay cried. "I'm just trying to stay in one piece!" He then cried out.

The Ninja cried out as they were all thrown through the air and into different tunnels again.

"I've decided that this isn't fun anymore!" Jeanette cried as she slid on her back down a slid, suddenly Kai dropped down on top of her from a different slid.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"You don't tell Skylor, I don't tell Lloyd." She decided, after their cheeks had brushed.

"Deal." He agreed. Just before Cole jumped over to them, landing down on top of Kai. Followed by Zane. Jay came up from behind and when he jumped towards them, the team broke apart and they continued to slid.

Until they all hit a large iceical and cling to it.

But soon Kai, Zane, and Jeanette easily slid off and drop. followed by Cole, and Jay. The team slid down another roller coaster of ice. But this one is more smoother. Suddenly Cole cries out when they round a corner to find a wall. Zane goes through first, then Jeanette, Cole, Jay, and lastly Kai.

The Ninja lean against a mountain of snow as they get their barings. "What a wild ride." Jeanette said as Zane helps her up.

The team then start to walk. "What did we get ourselves into?" Kai asked.

Jay runs over to a wall, he jumps and starts to climb up to get a good look. "It's a maze! I'm great at mazes!"

Kai then sees a mirror of himself through a crystal wall. But his reflection is older and his attire is a master. "Whoa. If my reflection means anything." He said with his hands on the crystal wall. "I'm starting to think we won't be breaking out of this maze anytime at all." The whole time he talked, he was looking at himself.

Jeanette looked at herself in the crystal wall, and herself was in a master attire. "Wow." She breathed as she looked at herself.

"My reflection." Zane said as he walked over to stand next to her. "Is that me? I look older, but our attire is different."

Jeanette turned to him, her hand still on the crystal wall. "What does it mean?" She asks.

"I don't think our refections mean our enability to escape, but a mere glimpse of our futureselves." Zane answered.

Jeanette turned back around to look at her futureself. Suddenly she saw Lloyd's futureself standing next to her futureself.

"Misako said to look forward, don't look ahead." Cole said, walking over to a crystal wall. "Is that what it means? Wait a minute, why is it that I can't see my refelction? Where's my reflection?!"

"Probably because you're a ghost." Kai told him.

"Yeah, ghosts don't get reflections." Jeanette added, as Zane led Cole over to the two.

"You're probably just looking in the wrong place." Zane offered as Cole stood between him, and Jeanette.

"I am looking in the same place you are!" Cole said with anger.

"Hey guys! Guess what? I get an AWESOME EYEPATCH!" Jay cried with excitement.

Cole rolls his eyes at Jay, before walking over to a different crystal wall. "Wait a minute, I think I see me." He quickly backed up. "It's Morro! He's in the maze too!"

Suddenly the wall breaks as Morro comes out with the Sword of Sanctuary.

"Morro!" Jeanette yelled.

"All you Ninja do, is talk!" Morro aims the sword at Jay, who runs over to Cole. "blah, blah, blah!" He swings the sword. "I'll stop you from talking!"

Jay cries out and runs off, Morro right behind him.

"He's attacking an unarmed man!" Jay cries as he runs.

"We're coming for you!" Kai yelled. He, Jeanette, and Zane run off.

They take a corner, then another corner. Zane then halts, and Jeanette runs into him.

"Not that way!" He tell her.

"Which way?" She asks. "Jay needs us!"

"This way!" Zane takes off in a different direction.

They round a few more turns and find Morro about to give the final strike to Jay. But Jeanette runs over and jumps on Morro's back.

Jay takes advantage and tries to break off a crystal to use as a weapon. Breaking it off, he uses it as a sword to sword fight with Morro, Jeanette jumps off her brother's back and Zane gives her a crystal shard to use.

"Zane, and Jeanette are here! But Cole, where are you!?" Jay called as he fought with Morro.

"I don't really know! But I'm coming!" Cole's voice called, before he falls through a mountain of ice, then slids right towards the fight. Knocking down Morro and Zane.

Cole picks himself up. "Why didn't I do that sooner?" He asks himself, just as Morro picks himself up and swings the sword at the Earth Ninja, who cries out and quickly dodges the blow. The blade knocks out a crystal and it gets flying and Cole catches it.

"Ha, ha!" He runs up to Morro and the two sword fight, and it's an even match.

Jeanette throws a crystal at Morro, but since he's holding the Sword Of Sanctuary he saw it coming, he quickly leans back to avoid it.

"My turn!" Jay runs past her. "I now have a weapon!" He starts to fight with Morro.

"Whoa!" Kai's voice cries out from behind, and Jeanette turns around to find Kai slipping and sliding.

"Kai!" She hurries over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Agh, I hate mazes!" He stumbes to his feet. "How's it going over here?"

"We're not doing so hot." She answered, and the two watched as Cole, Zane, and Jay tried to fight off Morro, and even with three against one, Morro still had the upper hand.

"Hey." Kai said suddenly. "Did you see that?" He asked, turning to look at Jeanette.

"The crystals?" She asks. "What about em?"

"Notice how with each break, more grow back?" He asks. "That's how we get the advantage!"

Morro takes a big breath, then blows the three Ninja he was fighting away. Kai runs towards Morro, sending Morro sliding backwards a little.

"Come on!" Kai taunts. "Catch me if you can!"

Morro swings the Sword Of Sanctuary, and Kai jumps backwards just as Morro gets trapped in the crystals.

Jeanette laughes. "Good one Kai!" She looks at Morro. "Have fun big brother!" She also taunts.

Morro swings the sword, but with every crystal break, more grew back. "NOO!" He cries out then it looks like he can't use the swrod anymore.

The three Ninja, who are still lying on the floor stand up. And Kai looks proud of himself.

"Nice going Kai." Jeanette smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He grinned.

"You can't trap me!" Morro growled, looking out at them. "I'll find you Ninja!" He promised as the Ninja walked away. "Just you wait! You'll see!"

"Quick. How do we get out of here?" Jay asked, he turns around to walk backwards.

"To move forward, don't look ahead." Cole said as Jay fell backwards, the blue Ninja looks down.

"Don't look ahead. Look below!"

The team gathered around. "There's light." Kai said. "Everyone, dig!"

The Ninja started digging.

The five dropped to what looks like a cave. Well the boys dropped, while Jeanette was able to use her wind powers to float down.

"Show off." Jay complained, as Jeanette lowered herself down with a big grin.

The team walked further down the tomb.

"What? What is it!?" Jay cried when they spotted something.

"Lloyd's grandfather!" Jeanette gasped as they stood next to the skeleton.

Kai gasped. "We found him! The first Spinjitzu Master!"

The Ninja knelt down and bowed in respect, then Zane saw the crystal. "The Realm Crystal." Standing up, he walked over to the crystal and pulled it out of the skeleton's hands, then held it high so they could see it better.

"How does it work?" Kai asked.

"How it works, is you hand over the crystal!" Morro's voice had the team turn around, to find a very weak Lloyd, and Morro having a hold of him with the Sword Of Sanctuary aimed at the blonde. "Or say goodbye to your friend!"

"Lloyd!" Jeanette cried, starting forward, but Jay grabbed her and pulled her back, he had to hold tight to her as she struggled against him.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd apologized, in a very weak voice. "I could've stop him."

"So?" Morro growled. "What'll be?"

"If we hand him the crystal, he'll unleash the regain of his master." Zane said. "Cursing Ninjago and every Realm!"

"But if we don't, when has he ever made good on a threat?" Cole asked. "Look at Lloyd, he's too weak to protect himself."

Jay sighed. "Either option totally stinks." He turned to look at Kai. "What do you think Kai? What do we do?"

Kai took the crystal from Zane and looked at it.

"Looks like the decision is up to you Kai!" Morro said. "So choose!"

Kai looked from Morro, to the crystal.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Stop stalling!" Morro yelled. "Give me the Realm Crystal, or else!" He threatened.

"We're not stalling, we're thinking!" Kai snapped. The Ninja huddled together. "He's right, I am stalling, what are we gonna do?"

Cole growled. "That guy really chaps my eye, I swear when this is all over." He trailed off as he punched his left fist into his right hand. And under him the ground started to crack.

"Our powers." Kai smiled. "Now that Morro's out of Lloyd's body." He was able to bring a fire into his hand. "They're starting to come back."

Jay made some electrisity come from his hand, he sighed. "But like Lloyd, they're weak, we're in no posion to fight back."

"Leave that to me." Kai held up the crystal. "Jen." He started to whisper something in her ear.

Her eyes widen. "What?" She turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Can you do it?" He asked.

Jeanette turned to look at Lloyd, then looked back at Kai. "Yeah." She nodded firmly.

"Then get ready." He said firmly, and she hurried off.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Making it outside of the tomb. Jeanette summoned her dragon and waited for the signal.

A scream was heard from Morro, then the Ninja.

"LLOYD!"

Jeanette snapped at the reins, and her dragon took off into the tomb, flying fast towards a falling Lloyd. Lloyd landed on his back in front of her on her dragon.

"Jeanette?" He asked weakly.

"Don't worry." She smiled as took his hand with her free hand. "You're safe now." She quickly flew her dragon out of the tomb, while behind her the Ninja fought off Morro.

Once outside, Jeanette gently hovers her dragon near the Destiny's Bounty.

"My son!" Misako smiles brightly as Nya helps Lloyd off the dragon. "Lloyd!" She cried, quickly running over to him.

"Hi mom." Lloyd smiles, allowing her to pull him into a tight hug, but careful to not hurt him. Jeanette jumps onto the Bounty with a smile, her dragon disappearing.

"Jeanette, where are the other Ninja?" Sensei asks her.

"There!" Nya cheers, pointing towards the ledge.

"Come, Lloyd." Misako gently guides him to below deck. "You need to rest."

"I'm sorry I scared you Mom." Lloyd apologizes.

"It's ok." She reassured. "You had no control over what happened." She looks over to Jeanette. "Jen, please help me."

Jeanette walks over to Lloyd's other side, and together she and Misako guide Lloyd down below. Lloyd kissed his mother's cheek, then kissed Jeanette's cheek. "My girls." He smiles.


	9. Cursed World Part 1

**Please, please, please review!**

XxXxXxXx

Jeanette sighed as she leaned against the edge of the Destiny's Bounty, she was watching the sky as the Bounty gently flew through the air.

"Hey." Lloyd's voice had her jump, and she turned around to face him.

"Sorry." Lloyd smiled as he walked over to her. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok." She watched as he came up to her side.

"The team told me that you've been brave throughout your guys' adventure." He said with a grin.

"Just trying to stay focused was all." She said with a blush.

Lloyd wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Why is Cole a ghost? He's been avoiding that question."

"Because we had to find a second Airjitzu scroll at Sensei Yang's temple." Jeanette answered, and he pulled away from her to frown.

"What? You guys actually went there?" He asked, staring at her.

She nodded. "Yeah. And every rumor about that place being haunted, is true." She explained. "Sensei Yang really does haunt his own temple."

Lloyd's eyes nearly bugged out. "Whoa."

"Yeah. It was not fun. But Ronin did not give us a choice when he stole the first one, then Morro stole it from him."

Shaking his head, Lloyd wrapped his arms around Jeanette, pulling her close. "You guys sacrificed a lot, just for me."

" _You_ are more important." She told him as she locked her arms around his neck, and he sighed.

"Ya know, your brother will have to get defeated."

"I know." She nodded. "I'm prepared for it. I've been prepared."

Lloyd leaned down, kissing her hungerly, and the need of air won, after pulling away Jeanette hugged him tightly, and he returned the tight hug.

XxXxXxXx

The following morning, the Destiny's Bounty lowered itself down and landed gently on the ground in front of Steep Wisdom.

"Sensei? Why did we return to Steep Wisdom?" Jeanette asked as they all walked away from the Bounty. "Did we leave something behind?"

"We need to stock up." He answered.

"Stock up?" Jay asked. "We have been getting low on bathroom supplies!"

"I don't believe that is what he means." Misako told Jay with a smile, and Jeanette giggled at the look on Jay's face.

"But, but, Kai!"- He trailed off as he pointed at the fire Ninja.

"Ohhh no! That was not me!" The red Ninja shook his head. "You're the only one who was brave enough to eat Cole's surprise meatloaf!" He folded his arms. "And your the only one who took up residence in there!"

"See?" Jay turned to Sensei with a smile. "Even." He trailed off as it registered what Kai had said. "Hey!" He yelled, turning to the red Ninja.

Sensei shook his head at the bickering. "If we don't, we don't stand much of a chance."

"What are we stocking up on?" Jeanette asked, Lloyd was holding her hand as the team walked.

"Magic tea that'll make us invincible? Oh, give us special powers? Are we gonna get four arms!?" Jay cried as they walked.

"Sadly, no special tea today." Wu said. "I had to sell the rest of the merchandise. Along with everything else."

The Ninjas gasped. "But Sensei." Jeanette started.

"You sold your business?" Zane asked. "That was for your retirement!" He insisted, and Jeanette bobbed her head.

"Yeah!"

"Calm down you two." Sensei said, turning to look at the Ninja. "I did what was necessary." As soon as the words left his mouth, the doors flew open to reveal Cyrus Borg coming out in his wheelchair.

"Aw! Hello again Ninja!" He greeted with a smile.

Jeanette smiled brightly, she ran over to him.

"Jenny!" Borg smiled. "It's good to see you! And more importantly, it's good to see you have joined the Ninja."

"Yeah." Jeanette smiled as Sensei walked over to them.

"While we were away, I had Borg use the money from the tea farm, to give us some news toys to balance the scales." He stepped aside so Borg could roll up to see the Ninja better.

"It's been so long, that I hardly reconize any of you." Borg said. "Lloyd looks older, I see a water Ninja, a titanium Nindroid, Cole is ... a ghost, Jay looks shorter, and then there's Kai."

"Hey." Jay said, walking up as he looked down at himself, the looked back at Borg. "What do you mean I look shorter?"

Jeanette laughed, as Kai walked up.

"I'm sorry Dr. Borg." He apologized. "Cut to the chase, we don't have much time."

"Always the impatient one." Borg said, before rolling over to a wall, then pressing a button.

The ground in front of them lowered, then opened to reveal three vessiels rising up. Borg then explained the three vessiels.

"I do love a slow jam." Cole said as he climbed onto his bike, and pressed a button, music started to play as he rocked back and forth.

"And for you Kai." Borg held up a red headband, and tossed it to him.

"A ... headband?" Kai asked, a little disappointed.

"It's a personal emboried headband!" Borg smiled. "Thirty two thread count, easy tie capabilities ... I apolgize, I lost track of time building the other vechiels." He turned to look at Lloyd. "The same goes for you Lloyd, to be honest I wasn't entirely sure you'd be making it back."

Lloyd was standing between both Jeanette and Nya. "I' just happy to be here. We'll take any help we can get."

"Morro has opened a bridge between our two Realms, it'll take time for The Preeminent to cross."

"Which is why we need Lloyd to use his powers to destroy the Realm Crystal before that happens." Sensei said. "If Ninjago is crused, the other Realms are sure to follow."

"But they'll be expecting us." Nya said. "And Morro still has the Sword Of Sanctuary." She said with worry. "Even with all these fancy new vechials. How are we gonna get close?"

"Yeah. We're suppose to take on an army of ghosts!" Jay said, standing up from his vessel.

"Maybe I can lure him out." Lloyd suggested. "He said he always wanted to be the Green Ninja."

"No, he will not leave the Realm Crystal unguarded until his Master is freed." Wu said as he walked over to his nephew.

"But even with our powers back." Cole started. "He's seen all our moves!"

"Not all of them!" Jeanette smiled, she looked to Kai.

"Yeah!" Kai walked over to his sister. "We'll show him something he hasen't! A Water Ninja!"

"But, but I _just_ started my training." Nya protested. "I haven't even found my true potential!"

"Nya." Kai placed a hand on her shoulder. "When our parents passed, you were there for me. Now I'm here for you."

"He's right!" Cole exclaimed. "Nya's our greatest weapon!"

"And as brother sharpens brother." Zane said. "The same should go with a sister, as Jeanette has pointed out painfuly to Kai a few times."

"Our greatest power, isn't what we can throw at him." Lloyd said walking over, and placing a hand on Nya's shoulder. "It's what we have right here. A united team."

"So, what do you think Nya?" Sensei asked. "Are you ready to lead them into battle?"

"I'm in! But since they know we're coming straight for them, how about we show them not every path is a straight line?"

"Intrigued." Zane said. "Do you have a plan?"

"I'll explain on the way!" Nya told him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Ninja worked separately, in their Steep Wisdom uniforms as they were in different parts of Stiix.

" _Anyone have eyes on the Realm Crystal_?" Kai whispered into his communicater.

" _It appears to be inside of what's left of Ronin's pawn shop in the center of town_." Zane answered. " _Morro's there's and it's highly guarded_."

"Center of town, away from water. Genius." Jeanette said with her voice dripping with sarcasim.

" _Do you really think we can get Lloyd in there to destroy it_?" Jay whispered into his own communicater. " _I don't know if we'll be able to pull Morro away long enough_."

" _Well, that's the plan_." Cole said. " _Everyone in position_?"

" _Let's do this_." Kai said.

Jeanette walked out from around the corner of a building, she then stalked over to the pawn shop and kicked the door open.

That gained Bansha, Soul Archer, and Morro's attention. "What are you doing in here, girl?" Soul Archer demanded.

"Baby sister!" Morro held out his arms in a welcoming gesture. "I see you've finally seen reason!"

"Cut the bull Morro." Jeanette hissed at him. "I want the Sword Of Sanctuary."

Morro laughed. "You can't handle this sword!" He stalked over to her. "You had your chance when I offered it to you those years ago!"

"Stealing food, eating out of the garbage, running from the law." She listed them off on her fingers. "That was not a world I wanted!"

"I did what I did to keep us happy." Morro snarled. "You were the only one who didn't appreciate it! I tried everything I could!"

"Because it was wrong! And you knew it! But you did it anyway!"

"Of course I did!" Morro hissed. "I gave you the choice, and you chose the wrong one." He folded his arms. " _You_ chose to run and hide."

"Because of _your_ enemies!" Jeanette spat. "For _years_ I was on the run because of the enemies you've made!"

Morro just shrugged. "You live a life of crime, your bound to have enemies."

"I want the sword!" Jeanette demanded. "Give it to me!"

He laughed. "You think I'm just going to hand it over to you?" He shook his head. "Sorry, baby sister, not gonna happen."

Suddenly a screech was heard from above. Morro looked around. "The Green Ninja!" He yelled. "Get him! Take him out!"

"No!" Jeanette stretched out both arms, sending a vortex of wind at her brother. But he deflected it with the sword.

"Cute." Morro blew out a heavy wind, sending her flying backwards out of the pawn shop. Knocking her out when her back slammed into the nearest building.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette awoke, and shook her head to clear it. Just as Nya's back slammed into the same building. Jeanette put a hand to her head as she still felt dizzy.

"Is that all?" Morro demanded. "Is that all you've got?!"

Jeanette gasped when four ghosts surrounded her and Nya. Suddenly a golden energy slammed into them, taking out the ghosts.

"Lloyd!" Jeanette gasped.

"Hey!" Lloyd jumped kicked Morro, sending him summersalting away. "Looks like it's just between us!" He said as his powers appeared in his hands.

"The green gi." Morro said simply as he showed it to the blonde. "Belongs to me now!" He laughed. "You think I'm gonna make this easy?" He pulled out the sword. "Let's see how good you are!"

The two started to fight, then Morro used his wind powers to bring the what was left of the pawn shop into the air.

"Stay strong Lloyd!" Nya yelled, as she tried to restrain Jeanette who was wanting to help.

"I'm stronger Lloyd!" Morro taunted. "I always have been! And I've been inside your head! I know what you're afraid of, you could never do it alone, could you!? You're weak! You need others! But I ... I need no one!"

Jeanette broke free of Nya, and ran. She quickly passed Lloyd and jumped into the air. "Having a team does not make you weak!" She yelled as she hovered in the air and facing her brother.

" _You_!" Morro pointed the sword at her. "My own sister turns against me, and for what?"

"A life our father tried to provide for us, with having friends and a real home that wwe can actually call a home." Jeanette hissed.

"You are the most disappointment of all!" Morro swung the sword at his sister, but she easily dodged it. He growled and looked down towards Lloyd. "Come and get me if you dare!"

Lloyd then jumped from one board to another board. "I did learn a thing or two from you while you were in my head!" He used Airjitzu to get close to Morro. But Morro used the wind to send Lloyd out of Airjitzu and he clung to a board.

"Lloyd!" Jeanette cried.

"I'm ok!" He told her, before flipping over to a different board. "Jenny, get back over to Nya!"

"Jenny!?" Morro demanded. "Not only did Sensei Wu choose you to be the Green Ninja, you have to have _my_ sister's affection!?"

"All I had to do was be nice to her!" Lloyd glared at him. "And give her the respect she deserves!" With that he continued to jump from board to board, Morro even used his wind powers to knock some boards out of the way, he then looked into the sword to see Lloyd's next move, smiling he used his wind to knock the board away, just as Lloyd jump for it.

"AHHHH!" Lloyd screamed as he dropped.

"LLOYD!" Jeanette screamed, and Morro turned to her.

"You want to join your boy toy?" He jumped for her. "Then so be it!" He kicked it down.

"NO! JEANETTE!" Lloyd cried as he clung to a board.

From the ground, Kai used his Airjitzu and caught Jeanette, she clung to him as he moved back to the ground.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She breathed. "Thanks Kai."

They watched as Lloyd used his Airjitzu to fly towards the building and grab a hold of the open door.

"Lloyd." Jeanette tried to run forward, but Kai grabbed her. "Let go Kai." She struggled against him. "Please."

"I'm sorry Jen, but this is Lloyd's fight."

"He needs more help!" She cried, tears glittered in her eyes.

Sudddenly REX flew over the pawn shop. "Better late then never!" Roinin called, before releasing a mountain of money down on the building.

"LLOYD!" Jeanette cried as money rained down on her, Kai, and Nya and the building dropped out of the sky. The impacked of the building hitting the ground knocked the three Ninja backwards.

Jeanette scrambled to her feet, and raced over to the building. She tried to break the the door, but it was jammed or barricaded. she ran over to the window to look inside. Zane soon joined her, while the Smith siblings went to a different window.

"Lloyd! Get out of there!" Nya cried, and Lloyd took a glance toward her.

"The windows are blocked!" Kai yelled.

"Lloyd!" Jeanette cried.

"Use your Spinjitzu!" Kai yelled.

"Lloyd! Get out!" Zane yelled.

"Lloyd!" Kai cried.

They could only watch helplessly as Lloyd used his powers to start to destroy the Realm Crystal, but a tentical grabbed him, followed by more.

"It's taking him!" Nya cried.

"LLOYD!" Jeanette cried. "NOOOOOO!" She felt Zane place a hand on her shoulder.

"NOOOO!" Nya cried, just as Cole and Jay raced over to stand behind Jeanette and Zane.

"Lloyd!" Cole cried.

They could only watch as Lloyd was pulled in.

XxXxXx

 **I've really worked hard on this one!**


	10. Cursed World Part 2

**Please, please, please review! I understand that it's July 4th tomorrow. But please?**

XxXxXxXx

The Ninja watched as the tenticals of The Preeminent comes out from the heart of town as people run away from it. Jay, Cole, and Zane quickly came over to regroup with Kai, Nya and Jeanette.

"What is that thing?!" Kai asked.

"She's The Preeminent." Zane answered. "The physical exsistence of the entire Cursed Realm!"

"I know one thing!" Cole said. "She ain't pretty!"

"Ew gross!" Jay said. "I'm about to lose my lunch!"

"That makes two of us!" Jeanette said.

"If we can't stop that!" Nya said. "We might lose Ninjago!" She sent a blast of water at a tentical, but nothing happened, and the tentical shot out towards them.

"Fire!" Kai yelled as he jumped in the air and landed on the tentical as he shot fire with his hands at it.

"Lightning!" Jay called as he backed up with his car, and shooting some bolts of lightning at the tentical.

"Ice!" Zane called when the tentical came at him.

"Earth!" Cole called, bringing up some dirt and pebbles and punching it towards The Preeminent.

"Wind!" Jeanette called as she sent a massive wind vortex at the beast, the others did the same. "No scratch, no dent!" She cried.

"Yeah, she didn't even notice that." Zane agreed.

"Agh! I hate unbeatable creatures!" Jay complained.

Jeanette then saw Morro and she ran as fast as she could, she then slid to a holt in front of Sensei, Misako, and Ronin.

"Thank you!" Jeanette said as she snatched the Sword Of Sanctuary from him, then pointed it at Morro.

"Carreful with that sword baby sister!" Morro taunted. "You could get hurt!"

"Says you!" Jeanette raised her free hand, sending a vortex of wind at him, but he held up his own hand to bring up a wall of wind.

"You were wrong about me Sensei!" Morro yelled as he pointed at Wu with the Realm Crystal clutched tightly in his hand. "You said Destiny didn't want me to be the Green Ninja! Well I make my own destiny! And yours is coming to an end!"

Jeanette wielded the sword with ease, keeping it pointed at Morro as the three behind her got into a defense stance.

"You released the spirit!" Sensei pointed his staff at Morro. "And it won't stop untill it's crused all sixteen realms! I trained you to be a Ninja to protect, not one who destrys!"

" _You_ made me beleive I was to _become_ the Green Ninja!" Morro rounded. " _Now, I am_!"

A tentical reached out and snaged onto Misako. "Wu!" She cried as the Tentical yanked her away.

"Misako!" Wu cried as the tentical moved over to Morro.

"The more souls The Preeminet takes, the bigger she gets!" Morro exclaimed as he moved, along with the tentical that had a grip on Misako, and Wu started to chase after them. "Say goodbye to your looved ones, and say goodbye to Ninjago!"

Jeanette ran over and sliced a few tenticals.

"Warm up that boat!" Ronin called, looking towards the ferry. "We're leaving as soon as they get back!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette continued to slice at the tenticals. "I'm getting tired of slicing and dicing!" She complained.

"Then let me have the sword!" Ronin said as he ran over to her.

"For you to steal it again?!" She demanded. "I think not!"

"Come on!" He proested. "This is more important then stealing!"

"That coming from a thief?" Jeanette turned to him. "Still no."

"What am I suppose to say?" He complained. "You want an apology? What did I do?"

Jeanette threw her hand out and sent a tornato spin at a tentical. "You kissed me!"

"I." Ronin paused as he tried to think of a comeback. "I."

"I _knew_ leaving you alone with Ronin would have Lloyd chopping our heads off!" Cole yelled as he, the other Ninja, along with Sensei had ran up hearing what Jeanette said. "Lloyd's gonna kill us!"

"Ronin!" Kai yelled, running over to him, and grabbing the theif's shirt and his free hand flammed up.

"Not now Kai!" Sensei yelled. "The Preeminent needs to be defeated first!"

With a growl, Kai shoved Ronin away.

"Be greatful that Lloyd didn't hear that!" Jay warned Ronin, pointing at him.

Sensei jumped onto the ferry. "That's all of them!" He told Kai, who was standing at the ramp, then he ran up to stand on the boat. "We need to get to sea! And put as much water between us as possible!"

"Right!" Jeanette walked over to the rope that was tied to the dock, then sliced it with the sword, the boat started to leave.

Just as Morro flew over, and started laughing.

"Morro!" Cole called from the boat.

"Look out Jen!" Jay called.

Kai made both his hands flame up. "I'll get him!"

But Morro turned and sent a blast of wind into Kai, knocking him backwards into the crate and Zane who was standing on it, to fall where Kai once stood.

"GO! GO!" Jeanette yelled towards them. "This is my fight!"

" _Your_ fight, baby sister?" Morro laughed. "Phft! You don't know how to fight!"

Jeanette growled as she got into a defense stance. "Four years of gymastics, blend those in with martial arts." She swung the sword around like it was a pom pom. "You become pretty desent."

"Whatever!" Morro hissed, he charged at her. Jeanette jumped into the air to hover, Morro followed suit. The two took turns sending blasts of wind at each other. "Enough of this!" Morro created a large vortex of wind.

"JEANETTE, LOOK OUT!" Kai screamed in warning, but too late as the wind vortex slammed into her, knocking her out of the air and back onto the dock, the sword falling out of her hand where it fell with a clank onto the dock.

Morro laughed as he lowered himself back down. "Your time is _up_ , baby sister!"

Jeanette gasped, then stretched her arm out as far as she could reach for the sword.

"The sword." Morro said confidently as he started for the sword, it was resting between the siblings. "Is mine!"

Suddenly Lloyd dropped down from out of nowhere, his back facing Jeanette as Morro backed up a few steps.

"You again?" Morro exclaimed in shock.

"LLOYD!" Jeanette cried.

"Yeah, I'm back!" Lloyd picked up the sword. "I believe you have something of mine!"

Morro looked at the Realm Crystal, then attacked Lloyd, who easily dodged the attack, then dodged the other attacks.

"Try this!" Lloyd brought up a big ball of energy, and sent it at Morro, sending him flying into the window of a building.

"Lloyd!" Jeanette tackled him into a tight hug, which he returned. She pulled away and smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"For thinking that we lost you!" She answered with a huff, before hitting his arm again. Lloyd was faster as he pulled her into a kiss. Jeanette locked her arms around his neck as it deepened.

"Hey you two, can't you do that at a later time!?" Kai yelled.

"Yeah! We're against the clock here!" Cole added.

Lloyd pulled away from Jeanette, then turned to the boat and waved, he looked back at Jeanette. "Help the team." He told her, then turned around to face the boat. "Ninja, take out the stilts, we need to drop The Preeminent into the sea!" He looked back at Jeanette.

"Ok." She leaned up to give him a quick kiss. "Good luck!" She ran towards the town.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja flew down, and out of Airjitzu, they quickly jump down from the docks to below.

"Let's give that slimball a bath!" Kai exclaimed as they all hugged a collum, and the four Ninja pulled out their Aeroblades. Zane threw his, then Kai, then Jay, and lastly Cole.

The dock started to break loose. The Ninja jumped back onto the docks to watch as The Preeminent started to drop.

"Ninjago!" They called, using Airjitzu.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Just when you thought you've seen it all." Jay said, after the Ninja watched the ghost put house after house onto the tenticals of the beast.

The Ninja quickly run across roofs as they hurry towards the beast. "We have to destroy that thing, before it reaches the ship!" Kai told them.

The Ninja continue to run after The Preeminent, they used Airjitzu to get closer. "PIXAL has detected over 500 ghosts over this walking fortress, and the number is climbing."

The team now stood in a line. "If we have to destroy this thing, one ghost at a time, so be it!" Cole said.

"Yeah!" Jeanette agreed.

A tentical reached out and slammed down by the Ninja, Kai jumped onto the house, and clung to it, while the others used Airjitzu.

They looked up just in time for a ghost to come near them, but a jet of water vanquested it.

"Hey guys, need a hand?" Nya asked after joining them, she sent a few more streams of water at some ghosts who dared to come close to the water Ninja.

"Thanks Nya!" Cole called as the Ninja climbed towards the door of the house. A ghost chain reached out and grabbed Zane.

"Cought you!" The ghost laughed, he then made the chain glow and it started down the chain towards Zane.

"Lightning!" Jay shot a bolt at the chain, destroying it just in time. He, and Zane continued to climb.

"Knock, knock!" Nya called, knocking on the door, and it opened to reveal Kai.

"Come on in! Let's rock this house!" He said as he held the door for his friends.

"Doctor, it appears our patient needs to have his knee put on ice." Jay said as they stood inside the shack.

"I'm happy to help." Zane said, blasting the roof, freezing it, and they heard the roar of the beast. But the beast moved his leg, and the Ninja screamed out when they went sliding and slammed into a wall, then the beast broke the ice.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja started to climb The Preeminent. Nya shot a stream of water at a ghost, then a few more.

"Kai, watch out!" Nya cried, shooting a blast of water at an arrow.

"Ahhhh!" Kai cried as he fell, after accidentally letting go.

"Kai!" Jeanette cried as she stood next to Cole.

"I got you!" Cole exclaimed as he held out his arms, but Kai went right through him.

"I guess not!" Cole said as he, and Jeanette watched as Kai was able to grab a hold of something that was sticking out.

Jeanette shot her arms down, trapping Kai in a vortex of wind and she pulled. "Grab him Cole! And concentrate!" She instructed as she grunted as she lifted Kai into the air with her wind.

Concentrating hard, Cole reached out and grabbed Kai's arm, just as Jeanette's vortex of wind disappeared.

"Thanks guys." Kai breathed out. But suddenly Soul Archer appeared with an arrow aimed at the three.

"Kai! Shoot fire now!" Zane called.

Kai looked at his hand and it flammed. "Fire!" He called, shooting a strong flame.

"Ice!" Zane called.

The two Elements slammed into each other, creating water as the two moved and hit Soul Archer.

"Yeah!" Jay called as slid down towards Kai, Cole, and Jeanette. "Fire and ice make water! Nice! And one more ghost is toast!"

"As iron sharpens iron." Zane started as he hurried over to them.

"Sibling sharpen sibling!" Kai finished, throwing his arm around Jeanette. The Ninja watch the beast roar, and Soul Archer returns laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" Kai asked. "Even our coolest moves aren't helping anything!" They watch as The Preeminent starts to go after the ship.

"We obviously arn't doing any good here." Nya said as she stood next to Cole. "We need to protect the ship."

"Ladies first!" Cole said, looking at her then to Jeanette.

The two girls look at each other and nod. "Ninjago!" They call out. Jeanette using Airjitzu, and Nya using her water powers.

The two land on the boat near Sensei, followed by the others. They hurry over to Ronin.

"If we're going to destroy The Preeminemt." Sensei started. "We're going to have to do more."

"Speaking of more, we need more fuel." Ronin said. "If we turn back now, we'll just have enough to get us to shore."

"That is not an option!" Jeanette told him, glaring at him. She paused. "Wait!" She turned and grabbed Jay. "Hollows Trench!" She shook him. "That's how we take it out!"

"Hollows Trench?" Kai repeated. "Do you think it's deep enough to drown that giant thing?"

"One way to find out." Sensei said, giving the boat more speed. "Full steammer ahead!"

The Preemenint got closer, then reached out and slammed down on the roter.

"Oh no!" Cole yelled as the boat rocked vilently back and forth.

"Stand back!" Jeanette said, running to the back of the boat, she held out her arms to bring up a big and heavy wind.

"Jen! Don't!" Jay yelled as he, Cole, Kai, and Zane ran over to stand behind her. "This boat is way to big for you to use your powers!"

"I can try!" Jeanette pushed her powers out, and slowly the boat started to get further away. But it was too much as The Preemenint roared out.

"Look out!" Cole yelled, just as The Preemenint swung an arm out. Jeanette went flying to the side, and rolled to a stop at the edge of the boat, knocking her out. The Ninja ran over to her, and Jay gently lifted her into his arms.

XxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, Jeanette awoke, and she sat up on a cot rubbing her head. She watched as the door opened and Sensei walked in, he closed the door behind him.

"Morro!" She gasped. "Is ... is he?" She trailed off as Sensei walked over to the cot.

"Yes." He nodded. "I'm afraid he's gone." He perched himself on the cot. "I tried to save him."

She swallowed hard. "I was prepared." A tear rolled down her cheek. "He was my big brother, he may have been evil and I was in hiding, he was still my older brother, my blood." Her voice cracked.

Sensei placed a gentle hand on top of her hand. "I know, I cared for him too." He said gently. "And I'm sorry."

Jeanette could only nod as she kept her head down.

Sensei gently squeezed her hand. "I have something that'll put a smile to your face." He said gently as he stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it.

Lloyd walked in, he and his uncle spoke quietly before Wu left, leaving the two alone.

"Jenny?" Lloyd asked as he walked up to the cot, and she looked up. She smiled brightly and tackled him into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a long time.

"I have something for you." He said as he pulled away, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a light pink crystal shard dangling from the chain.

"It's beautiful." She breathed as Lloyd reached around her neck and clasped the necklace around her neck. Jeanette reached up and kissed him.

XxXxXxXxXx

" _ **Married**_!?" Lloyd cried out with total shock. He, and Jeanette were both blushing brightly.

Jay, Cole, and Kai were on the floor of the boat in uncontroble laughter. Nya, and Zane both gave a little laugh, even Misako hid her laugh behind her hand. Sensei just stood as he stroked his long beard.

" _Not_ funny!" Lloyd yelled at the three laughing Ninja.

"Ooooh, yes it is!" Jay wheezed out.

"Uncle!" Lloyd whined, turning to him, and the elder sighed.

"Ninja!" He called to Jay, Cole, and Kai. The three quickly straightened up. "That's enough for today."

"Yes Sensei!" The three said in union, bowing to him.

XxXxXxXx

 **Please read and review my Season 9 of my Jeanette series!**


End file.
